Idris High
by NicoleLightwood
Summary: Clary Fray, the bubbly, beautiful 'Miss Popularity' of her former high school and the daughter of the famous artist Jocelyn Fray, is moving to California for her mother's art exhibit. Clary arrives at Idris High, where she makes new friends, meets one of the worst teachers ever, has dealings with the suck-up squad, and where a certain golden boy captures her heart.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. This is my first TMI fanfic. This is the Prologue, and I hope you enjoy it. Please review! It'd mean alot to me. 3**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"We're going to be moving, honey."

Clary Fray looked up from her dinner, her mouth open. "Where?"

"California, honey."

"California?" Clary looked up at her mother, who was a famous artist.

"Yes, honey, to work on the exhibit."

"But- But- Mom, what about my school? My friends? Aline? Simon?"

"I'm sorry, honey, but we'll have to move to make it work."

"Oh." The tears fell from Clary's eyes. She would be leaving Aline and Simon, her best friends. She would be leaving her high school and her beloved hometown. Just so her mom could work on her art exhibit that was in California.

"I'm so sorry, Clare." Her mom walked over to her and embraced her, running a hand across her back. "I understand that this will be a big change in your life. It'll be scary and disappointing, but we'll be ok, alright? We're going to manage this and the art exhibit's going to be great. I'm gonna be leaving Mrs. Lewis and Mrs. Penhallow too."

Clary nodded. She stood up from the dining table. "See you later." She muttered, and walked up the glass stairs to her bedroom and sat onto her huge bed. She grabbed her iPhone from her iHome. Her fingers trembling, she dialed Aline's phone number on her iPhone.

* * *

**So yeah, that's the prologue. Please review & favorite! I'll update it really soon. xoxo**

**-Nicole(:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyy. This is Chapter 1. Enjoy! [Next update will be really soon]**

* * *

**CLARY POV**

The teacher glared at Clary.

"We expect you to be on time_, _Clarissa, for your first day of school."

"S-Sorry." She mumbled sheepishly, looking away. "I... I kind of got into some trouble this morning."

The teacher crossed her arms over her chest. "Like?"

"I got into some traffic." Clary said the first thing that came into her mind. But the truth was, she had overslept. She didn't set the alarm clock last night. She had fell asleep in her new house, thinking about home. But California was her home now. She wasn't used to the unfamiliar mattress so it was hard to fall asleep. Aline and Simon, and pretty much the whole school were devastated when Clary sent them the news that she was going to move, and she had promised to keep in touch with them and maybe pay some visits.

This morning, her mom had to personally go into her room and wake her up, and Clary had stared at the clock in horror as she realized that she was 20 minutes late.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Traffic? I drove here too, and there was no traffic."

The class laughed.

Clary silently cursed herself for being so stupid. The woman's steely gaze was about to burn a hole through her forehead. She wasn't expecting this, for her first day of school.

_Weren't teachers supposed to treat new students nicely? _She thought.

Ugh. The teacher had given her a detention slip. Great. It was the first day of her junior year in this school and she had gotten detention. Mark, her chauffeur had drove her to school as fast as he could but still, she was late

"That's your seat, Clarissa." The teacher pointed at a desk at the back row, which happened to be right next to seemingly the hottest guy on earth. Curling golden hair, luminous gold eyes and a perfectly muscular body.

She shuffled over to her desk, doing her best to smile and whisper hellos at the students that were watching her as she passed and put her Aztec print bag on it.

She turned around to see the guy smiling and holding out his hand to her.

"Hey. I'm Jace Wayland."

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading. Don't forget to favorite, follow & review(:**

**-Nicole**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi. Thanks for reading, reviewing and following. This is chapter 2. Enjoy! c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI**

* * *

As she walked through the hall to math, she saw people whispering and looking in her direction. They were probably talking about her.

Clary heard a couple of girls gossiping about the hottie who introduced himself as Jace in math. She couldn't help but eavesdrop. They were talking about how Jace had dumped this blonde girl, her name was Kaelie, after one day of going out. She felt bad for her, but she noticed how her black t-shirt showed a lot of cleavage and her skirt was shorter than Clary thought skirts should ever be. And she had a nasty, foul way of talking.

Maybe Jace wasn't her… type. Or maybe he was a player. Well. Clary didn't know.

After a period of math (which thankfully, the teacher, Mr. Graymark was nice), Clary headed to her next lesson. She checked her schedule. Art. She beamed.

She loved art. People always complimented her drawings. She seemed to have took after her mom. Clary smiled at the thought of Jocelyn's art exhibit. which would be a few weeks later.

She went into the art room and took a seat next to a raven-haired girl who looked nice.

She took out her sketchbook and started doodling. She drew a flower she had seen in her garden at her house.

"That's nice."

She jumped up and turned around to find Jace watching her, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"You scared me half to death." She said, clutching at the green sweater she was wearing that matched her eyes perfectly. She had wavy red hair that reached her elbows, and a slight dusting of freckles on her nose. And her eyes were green.

"Right. Are you sure you're not stunned because of being so close to this?" He smirked, gesturing at his body.

Clary blushed. She knew she was. She then thought of Kaelie, but she rolled her eyes and was able to choke out a comment.

"Egotistical much? And, um, no. It isn't every day where you were in the middle of a perfect drawing and then someone comes up randomly to scare you. Did you do that on purpose?" Clary glared up at him.

"What? No? Really, I wasn't mocking you. That drawing really is amazing." He picked up her sketchbook

"Well, except for that line. But still. It's awesome."

He examined the picture. The drawing was okay, except for the line Clary had drawn across the flower when Jace scared her.

"Mind if I take this?" He asked.

She shook her head no, her arms folded.

"You can have it, since you ruined it."

"Sorry." He mumbled sheepishly, and took the seat next to her.

"So you've met Izzy?"

"Who's Izzy?"

"I'm Izzy." The black-haired girl next to Clary said. She couldn't help but wonder if she was his girlfriend. Girls were probably drooling over Jace, anyway.

"This is Isabelle Lightwood, my adoptive sister."

Clary smiled at her. "I'm Clary Fray. Nice to meet you."

Isabelle smiled back and shook her hand. "Awesome outfit you're wearing!"

Just then, their art teacher, Mr. Starkweather bustled into the room.

"I'm sorry, class, I'm late. I had… some things to catch up on. I see you've already assigned yourself seats. Very well then. You will be sitting there for the rest of the school year."

_Not bad, _Clary thought. A hottie and his sister that seemed nice.

"Oh, and guys, before moving into anything else, we have a new student. Her name's Clarissa Fray. Come on up, Clarissa!"

Clary walked to the front of the room. "I prefer Clary." She said.

"Nice name, Clary. I've heard that your mother is Jocelyn Fray, one of the best artists around." Mr. Starkweather smiled at her, and she smiled back. She knew he would be one of her favorite teachers.

"Yeah." She said.

"That's amazing, Clary. I know you will be great in this class."

She smiled at him and went back to her seat. "Thanks Mr. Starkweather."

"We will be doing a start-of-the-year portrait project. the person next to you will be your partner." He said.

Clary realised that Isabelle had some girl on her left, since she was sitting on her right. So her partner would be….

"Hey there, partner." Jace smirked and winked at her.

She groaned. This was going to be a long, long, project.

* * *

**Oooh yes. Clary has him for an art project. Awesome. :D**

**Anyway, this will be the last update for today.**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey. This is chapter 4. See you at the bottom! :D**

* * *

Much to her annoyance, Clary found out that she had about 6 classes with Jace. He continued to annoy her.

Their science teacher, Mr. Morgenstern didn't to seem like Jace at all. Maybe it was from last year or something.

"Welcome guys to science. This is Clary."

Mr. Morgenstern had a hand clamped on her shoulder, smiling at his class.

"She's new to our school."

Yeah, we've heard that for about a hundred times, Mr. Morgenstern.

"Please be nice to her."

"Like hell I will." Jace said quietly, snickering.

Mr. Morgenstern inclined his head towards Jace.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Wayland?"

Clary glanced at Jace, who was trying to smother a smile.

"Not at all, Mr. Morgenstern."

He gave Jace a stern look before returning to Clary.

"You may take your seat, Clary."

Again, the only seat that was empty was surprisingly, next to Jace's.

She saw Kaelie, the blonde she had encountered earlier at the back. Why wasn't she all over him?

Clary sat down onto the seat.

"Seems like the only class we don't have together is last period." He said.

Last period was drama.

"We have like, 6 classes together."

"Fabtastic."

Clary groaned and turned back to her desk, trying to listen to what Mr. Morgenstern was talking about. Meanwhile, Jace tried to get her attention by poking her with a pencil.

"Have you heard a word I've said for the past 2 minutes, Mr. Wayland?"

"Yeah." Jace said, twirling the pencil.

"Well, then repeat what I just said." Their science teacher stepped back.

"Uhh…" Jace began.

"Well?" Mr. Morgenstern said, his hands on his hips.

Jace glanced at the clear vial of liquid that was in front of him on Mr. Morgenstern's desk. A smile appeared on his face as he 'accidentally on purpose' knocked it down. It spilled onto Mr. Morgenstern's white button-up. His eyes widened.

"OUT, WAYLAND." He roared.

"How about I pay for your dry cleaning?"

"OUT!"

Jace got up and walked to the door. But before stepping out of the lab, he caught Clary's eye and winked.

**JACE POV**

Jace had never expected sparks to explode out of him just by seeing a girl. But Clary was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, with all her long wavy red hair and gorgeous green eyes, her petite body, her adorably short height and how she didn't drool over him like how most girls did. In lunch, when she was laughing with Izzy with that silly yogurt moustache on her face, he knew she was the most perfect girl he had ever encountered, unlike those girls that caked their faces in makeup and got plastic surgery and hair dye just for guys. Beauty wasn't changing or molding your image using cosmetics or surgery. It was about being who you really are. And Clary was exactly like that. She was so sweet and funny and- _beautiful_.

"Yeah, I got detention." He said, fingering the pink slip Mr. Morgenstern had given him.

"Aw, DAMN!" Clary yelled, grabbing the wadded piece of pink paper out from her pocket. "I forgot I had detention too. Ugh, I need to text Simon." She then pulled out her phone and started to text frantically

"Who's Simon?" He asked.

"My best friend."

"Your best friend? He's a guy?"

"Yeah, he's a guy."

"Oh." He muttered.

"Why'd you do it, anyway?"

"Do what?"

"Spill that stuff all over Mr. Morgenstern's shirt."

"Oh, he was just plain annoying." He didn't want to mention to her the reason why he had did that was because he could spend more time with her, meaning, detention.

"Who's the detention teacher?" Clary asked him.

"Ms. Blackwell."

"The hell? Ms. Blackwell? The one who gave me detention?"

"Yes, unfortunately, it is Ms. Blackwell."

They trudged into the detention room, Ms. Blackwell's eyes following them. They dumped their detention slips onto her table.

"Ah, yes, I remember you. You were the new girl who was late for class. Sorry, young lady, but I take punctuality very seriously. Even if you're new." Ms. Blackwell played with Clary's detention slip.

"And you." She moved on to Jace. "Jace Wayland. Pouring chemicals onto Mr. Morgenstern."

She read the last words with venom dripping from her voice. "On purpose."

She looked up at them. "If I was the science teacher, I'd give you a month of detention."

Jace scoffed. This little… It took everything to stop him from yelling out a string of foul words at Blackwell.

"Take your seats."

Clary took one of the seats at the back row, and Jace sat next to her. She laid her head onto the desk and started to fall asleep.

Jace wanted to run his hand across her soft hair, although he knew she'd jerk back and hit him or yell at him or something.

He sighed, thinking about how this girl had made Alec confronted him about staring at her all the time at lunch. Alec seemed to know about his huge crush on her, anyway.

Alec's eyes had darkened angrily and he said something about him always being there for Jace and about how Clary had treated him like crap.

Jace then asked him if he was jealous of Clary but then Alec had started stuttering and dashed away. Jace had watched him run away confused.

He had no idea why he was jealous of Clary, maybe it was just how most of the time she had her attention. He was surprised, it was the first day and Clary seemed to have pierced through his heart with one of her blue nails. Maybe Alec was only bothered because he had known him for what, 7 years and he had known Clary for a day and he seemed to be giving Clary all his attention. Or maybe Alec was gay and he was in love with his adoptive brother?

He decided to kill the time watching Clary instead, who was asleep on the desk.

After an hour, they were dismissed.

Clary didn't wake up, so he went over to her and shook her shoulder slightly.

She jumped up in surprise, turning around, her face red. "That was the second time that happened today! Damn you Wayland!"

Jace started laughing his head off. Clary stood at the side, shaking her head.

"You're so flipping annoying sometimes. Actually, no. Let me correct that. You're annoying all the time." Clary said.

"Look who's talking."

"Idiot." She slapped his arm, still suppressing a smile.

"Only girls who are secretly in love with me say that."

"Oh really?"

"Yup." He answered, looking at her. If only she did…

"I'm pretty sure Isabelle's called you an idiot from time to time. Is she secretly in love with you?" She teased.

Jace pretended to hurl.

Clary smirked, knowing that she had won.

"Stop bickering, kids, and get out." Ms. Blackwell said.

They stalked out the door.

"What a bright ray of sunshine." Commented Jace sarcastically.

"Ugh. She's like, the worst teacher I've ever encountered. I'm not looking forward to homeroom tomorrow."

"Almost everyone in this school hates her, except for this one girl that's her pet. This girl sucks up to Ms. Blackwell so much it makes me want to puke."

"Who?"

He shivered. "Lily Pangborn."

"And she looks like?"

"Really curly black hair with glasses. And really pale skin. Like, really pale. Like a vampire." He shivered at the thought of Lily from last year.

"Oh." Clary said.

They walked out the front door. "So… I'll see you tomorrow?" Clary said.

Jace wanted to kiss her. But instead he nodded and said bye.

Clary gave him a small smile and looked like she wanted to say more. Then the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I can drive you home." Jace said. "I'm pretty sure that's alot better than walking."

"No- It's okay-"

"Do you really wanna walk home after all this? You're tired, aren't you?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Are you going to bring me to your house _for dinner?_"

"Calm down, Clary. I'm not an axe murderer. I will drive you safely home." Although he really wanted to ask Clary out for dinner.

"Alright."

She got into his car, which was a blue sports car.

"Cool."

"Yeah. Do you have a car?"

"Yeah. I don't drive it, though. I'm too lazy to."

He chuckled. "Just what I thought."

He saw her cheeks flush a dark red, and she was about to shoot something right back at him when he started to drive.

"I didn't even give you my address!"

Right. She gave it to him, and not surprisingly, it was an enormous white mansion-like house. Clary was rich, he knew, but he never thought that she was this rich.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Jace smiled at her.

"Thanks for the lift."

"No probs." Very quickly, he brought Clary's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"See you tomorrow." Then he went back into his car, his cheeks burning.

* * *

**Good. That was my longest chapter. Was it good? Please tell me in the reviews! :P**

**-Nicole**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm back from school. This is Chapter 4. :D See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

* * *

**JACE POV**

"You're in love with Clary Fray."

Jace looked up from his book. "By the angel, Alec, cut it out."

"Well, you _are._"

"So what if I was?" Jace looked back at the book.

"You don't normally act like this, Jace. Since when did the hot, too-cool-for-school, football playing Jace Wayland started reading books?"

"So you're suggesting that Clary's a weird bookworm geek? And you think I'm hot, Alec? Are you serious?"

"I'm _suggesting," _Alec said impatiently, his cheeks getting red, "that's she's changing the ways you act."

"How?"

"Well, now you talk about her all the time and when someone talks to you you don't pay attention to them at all and you get this weird dreamy look on your face all the time."

Jace waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Alec, leave me alone. Am I not allowed to like somebody?"

"Jace, you've known her for _one day. _You've known _me _for seven years."

Jace looked up from his book. "Really, Alec, what is this all about? I hope you're not in love with me."

Alec was so startled that he jumped back, hitting the wall. "N-No." He stuttered. He started to back away from him and then he went out of Jace's room. Two times in one day.

He wasn't actually reading the book. He was staring at the flower drawing he had took from Clary earlier. Clary was an amazing artist. And… He had to draw her. Jace Wayland didn't and- _couldn't _draw.

Isabelle walked in.

"Seriously, Iz. First Alec and now you. Alright, you don't have to ask. I'm in love with Clary Fray." He rolled to the side of his bed.

Isabelle started jumping up, squealing up and down.

"Ohmygodreallywhendidyoustartlikingheryouguysarego ingtobesuchacutecouple!"

"Calm DOWN Izzy. Alec's in love with me."

Isabelle's eyes widened. "And he…?"

"Yeah." He said. "And he stuttered and left."

"Wow. He must be pretty mad at you."

"Do you have Clary's number?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I see why Alec's mad at you. You completely tune everything out except for your thoughts on Clary. And yeah, I do have her number." She pointed a manicured purple finger at him. "And you better tell me how you fell in love with her before everything."

"Um, yeah, so yesterday I saw her and she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I knew right away she was different from all those… bed whores I've dated, and I loved her right away. So yeah, she dissed me pretty badly in the first few lessons, and yeah but I think came around in detention and science."

"That's sweet." Isabelle smiled. Then her grin grew large.

"TEAM CLACE ALL THE WAY!" She yelled, loud enough for the people in the house to hear her.

"What the hell, Iz. Alec can hear you."

"Oops." She giggled and slapped her hand onto her mouth, but not before Alec barged into the room.

"What'd you just say, Izzy?"

"Oh, nothing." She waved him away.

"I heard you say 'Clace'. What the hell's Clace?"

"Oh, nothing. It's… It's a new perfume I bought and I'm really loving it."

Jace tried to stifle his laughter.

"Yeah, you know." Isabelle pretended to spray perfume all over Alec, making _psst _noises.

Alec grimaced.

"KIDS!" Yelled Maryse, their mom from downstairs. "DINNERTIME!"

Jace, Izzy and Alec rushed downstairs.

* * *

**Clary's POV will be next. And also, credits to LordHades10 and sesamecoatedstoriezz for helping me edit this chapter. x3**

**Thanks to all of you that have read, reviewed, favorited and followed. 3**

**-Nicole **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi. Two updates in one day. Story will speed up a bit in the next chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

* * *

**CLARY POV**

"_You will sketch a portrait of your partner. Include colors and doodles and anything creative and things in the background or on them that reflect the person you are drawing in the portrait. Make sure it is lively and full of sparks and colors. You will work on the project for 3 weeks and then you will talk about it in front of the class."_

Clary thought about the art project. She would have to paint a portrait of Jace, and include as much details in the background as possible. She decided that she would just coat the whole painting in gold paint and glitter. That would be easy.

"Did you have a nice first day, dear?" Her mom asked her as she fed herself with nachos.

"Yeah.. I'll tell you about everything later after I video call Simon."

"Okay dear, since I have some work to do."

Clary grabbed her pack of chips and went up the glass stairs of her house. Izzy had given her her number. She decided she would call her after video calling Simon. She actually kind of wanted to see Jace. It was weird, and she didn't know if she liked him or not. Oh well.

Damn. It was complicated.

She thought about the art project Mr. Starkweather had talked about.

She switched on her apple laptop and clicked on Skype, where Simon sat waiting for her.

She was surprised that Aline was there too.

"SURPRISE!" She yelled at Clary, grinning. "Simon invited me over!"

She grinned. "LOVE YOU GUYS!"

"So how was the first day, my Clare-Bear?" Aline sat expectantly, smiling at her.

"Yeah. It was fine." Clary laughed. "Well, I kinda met this guy and…"

Aline's grin got wider.

"DON'T TELL ME!" She squealed. "YOU FELL IN LOVE!"

"No." Clary waved a hand at her. She HAD vowed NOT to fall for Jace Wayland.

"Well, your cheeks are red."

Clary reached up to cover her face with her hands. She then noticed Simon, who wasn't speaking.

"TELL ME HOW HE'S LIKE! What's his name?!" Aline jumped up and down.

"You don't need to get so pumped up. He's just that annoying guy I texted Simon about during lunch. He's called Jace." It was true. Clary had sat with her new friends at lunch, talking about the exhibit and she was introduced to Jace's and Izzy's older brother, Alec.

"Really?" Simon spoke for the first time. "He's that guy who you got paired up with?"

"Yeah."

"So what's he like?" Aline demanded to know every tiny detail about her day.

"He's… okay." Clary said lamely. "Too bad his ego's the size of Manhattan."

Aline laughed. "How does he look like?"

"Um, all golden."

"OH MY GOD, really? Show me a picture!"

"Girl, Aline, this is the first DAY. Wouldn't it be a bit weird if I took a photo of him on the first day of my school?"

"Yeah, maybe." Aline was smiling like she'd just won the lottery. "So is he nice?"

"Well, kinda. He jokes around and teases me and… Yeah." She shrugged. "And he drove me home."

"Really?" Aline squealed. "And?"

"And he, uh, kinda kissed my hand."

Aline started fangirling, jumping up and down like a 5-year-old who've just been given a lollipop. Clary giggled.

"That's sooooo sweet, Clare-Bear! He'll totally ask you out!"

"Yeah. And about this art project, I have to paint him.."

Aline laughed. "Send me a photo tomorrow! DON'T FORGET TO TAKE A PHOTO OF HIM! Oh and I've been wanting to share this to you all day! It's a really funny flamingo photo."

"Flamingo photo?" Clary laughed.

"Yeah." Clary heard a _ding _sound. It was Aline on IM. She had sent her a link to a really cute photo of a flamingo spinning around.

"That's adorable!"

"Yeah!" Aline laughed. "So how were your lessons?"

"Good, I guess and OH RIGHT in Science he kind of spilled some chemicals on this science teacher. He totally flipped out and gave him detention! And guess what, I did too for being late. I've met the worst teacher I could possibly have today." Clary groaned.

"Really? What an ass." Aline said.

"Yup. And I have to see her tomorrow."

"Sad." She said. "Good luck, our Clare-Bear!" Aline grinned, leaning toward the camera so only her forehead showed.

Clary laughed. "See you guys tomorrow! I miss you and love you!"

Simon finally spoke. "Bye." He said.

"BYEEEEE CLARE-BEAR! I LOVE YOU!" Aline shouted.

"Love you!" And Clary clicked END CALL.

She flopped onto her king sized bed and her soft duvet patterned with cherries, and smiled up at the ceiling.

o~O~o

As she had promised, Clary told her mom all about today during dinner.

"I met some new friends today. Yeah, I was video calling Aline and Simon."

"Really? That's great, hon! Were the teachers nice?"

"Yeah." Clary rolled her eyes. "Except for one. I got detention today for being late."

"Try to be more on time next time, Clary."

"Yeah, sorry, mom."

"So…" Her mom played with her hair. "Were there any… You know, bullies?"

"Bullies? No."

"Good." Her mother beamed. Clary finished dinner and went up to her room to draw.

The thing, or a certain _person _she was drawing had blonde hair and gold eyes.

Clary slammed her sketchbook shut exasperatedly.

* * *

**Alright. Is "tarentule" a masculine or feminine noun in French? Lmao sorry bout that. xD**

**Thanks for reading. Review, favorite and follow! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey. I'm really tired right now, but still I felt like updating. Here you go, this is Chapter 6!**

* * *

"Good morning, Clarissa. How nice to see you on time."

"Thank you, Ms. Blackwell." She took attendance, when Jace rushed in, apparently 15 minutes late.

"Sorry." He sat down onto the seat next to Clary, stuffing the pink slip into his pocket, muttering insults at Ms. Blackwell.

"Looks like you're late today."

"Yeah. I had to buy Mr. Morgenstern a new flipping white shirt." He grumbled, holding up the white button up he had bought their science teacher. "I didn't remember until today morning."

"I'm sure it's two sizes too small for him." She eyed the XS label on the shirt. "Or maybe 7. I'm sure he's XXXXL sized, anyway."

"Right. I'm sure they don't sell those in stores."

"Whatever. The man's fat."

Jace cracked a grin and they listened to Ms. Blackwell's announcements before moving on to math.

They had to deal with Kaelie and her group of bitches. This was one of the classes where Clary didn't have to sit with Jace. She was at the front with Kaelie and her clones.

She rolled her eyes as she listened to their "secret conversation".

"Have you heard about that new girl? Chloe, I think? Or Clary? Her mom's famous." said Kaelie.

"Really?" one of her clones asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. And I've heard that Jace _likes _her." spat, emphasising the word _likes_.

"Actually, I think, she's sitting right next to us." stated one of Kaelie's friends.

Clary smirked as the whole bunch of them whipped around.

"Hey." said Clary coolly.

Kaelie rolled her eyes and looked at Clary like she was something dirty at the bottom of her signature six-inch-high stilettos. She turned back to her clones. "Ew." She turned to look at Clary up and down again, moving her seat to the corner of her desk. "Don't wanna see her. She's so ugly. Look at that shirt." she glared and moved as far as possible.

Clary snorted. She'd had dealings with stupid whores like these

"Ugh. I should go scoop out my eyeballs myself, since your ugly face pains them. And, um, is any of _that _real?" Clary gestured to Kaelie's chest. "They're so… pathetically oversized. I bet you spend all your wits on, what, plastic surgery?" Clary goaded.

Someone started laughing at the back of the room. Jace. She'd forgotten entirely about him since she was dealing with the suck-up squad.

Kaelie turned beet red, almost like… well… a beet. She narrows her eyes at Clary. "Wow. That was impressive, your smartass remark. And, no. They're all natural. Are you just jealous because you don't have any yourself?"

Now it was Clary's turn to get angry. "You self centered bi-" she started.

Just then, the teacher, Mr. Graymark came in. "Alright glass, let's settle on some maths."

The class groaned, with Kaelie still occasionally shooting death glares at her.

Clary just rolled her eyes and smirked, and got on with the assigned work.

o~O~o

"I love it when you get mad like that. That was so amazing, Clary. You were adorable. And honestly, no one ever stands up to those self centered whores. You were the first one to. Wow, you were so damn awesome." Jace laughed as they walked out of Mr. Graymark's classroom..

"Did you just say _adorable?" _Huffed Clary. She eyed Jace carefully.

"Yeah. You get cute when you were mad like that."

"Really, Jace. Was any of Kaelie's," She pointed to her own chest, "Really real? I mean, you guys… dated once…".

"Actually, no. I once asked her about that, and she raved on about how much she spent to make them. She thinks she's really rich, but actually, no." he rolled his eyes.

Clary snorted. "Right. Why am I not surprised. Anyway, how was she like when you guys were dating?"

"Actually, we were not dating."

Clary turned to him, her eyebrows raised. "What?"

"She was trying to get me to like her, since most boys fell under her spell. I was one of them that didn't. Kaelie kept on bothering me until I finally gave in and agreed to go on a _date _with her. She spread the word that we were dating, but I _broke up_ with her the next day and she was the laughing stock of the school for the following week."

Clary laughed. "Sounds like her. Reminds me of someone back at my old school." She muttered, and saw Jace look at her curiously.

They walked into art, taking their seats next to Izzy and each other. Izzy shot Jace a grin and gestured to Clary, who was busily taking her sketchbook, watercolors and color pencils out from her tote bag, completely oblivious to what Jace and Izzy were doing.

This time, Mr. Starkweather was on time. "So I trust you all have talked to your partners about the project." He said.

"I can't draw a straight line, let alone draw a portrait of you, Clary." Jace muttered.

"I'll help you." Clary offered.

"Good." He smiled.

"Maybe I can just do both of ours."

"No, that's fine. I wanna try drawing."

"Okay."

"Class, you must be doing a rough sketch of your partner, and this week I will be expecting a portrait, maybe without colors. And then the second week you will use colors. You can use whatever you like. Color pastels, watercolors, acrylics, anything is okay. Now set to work."

Clary started to draw Jace. She perfectly captured the lines of his cheekbones and those strangely vulnerable yet gorgeous golden eyes, and of course, shining golden hair.

She held it up for Jace to see. His eyes widened.

"Holy crap, Clary. That is one awesome masterpiece. Maybe you could ask your mom to put that in her exhibit and it can be her, you know, opening painting." commented Jace.

"I drew it Jace, and this is her exhibit, and it's a rough sketch. You have _no_ idea what the final masterpiece is like." She leaned onto her right hand and smiled sweetly up at Jace.

He grinned. "Bring it on, babe."

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I really enjoy them, and I reply to every one of you. Please review. :D**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes in here. Bad at proofreading**

**-Nicole**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own TMI and I never will. :L**

* * *

**JACE'S POV**

Jace was drawing his draft of Clary.

She seemed to be adding things to her last draft. He knew her final was going to be amazing. He grinned at what he had finished drawing. It was good- Well, for him.

"Hey, Clary, I'm done."

"Really? Let me see." Clary took the paper from him and he burst out laughing.

She groaned. "Are you that bad of an artist? But seriously? A stickman?"

"It's really good, don't you think?"

"Ugh. I'm gonna have to teach you since you're possibly gonna get us F's."

"I'll manage."

Clary ripped the draft into two. That was when Mr. Starkweather sauntered over.

"Why rip it apart, Clary? May I see it?"

"Um…." Clary hesitated.

Mr. Starkweather plucked the piece of paper from her hands and looked at it.

"Be serious, Jace." He said, placing the paper in the trash can. "Redo it until I think it's acceptable."

With Clary smirking, Jace pulled out a fresh piece of paper and began.

o~O~o

Class had ended. Smiling, Jace offered his hand. Clary, while smiling gratefully, took his hand as he gently pulled her up from her chair.

Jace pulled Clary close. Clary blushed and pushed Jace a little further from her. "Umm Jace? We should be leaving now… you don't want no frozen yogurt to eat, do you? Let's go now." Clary said, picking up her bag and looked at Jace. "Come on!"

And then her hand still intertwined with his, he sighed and picked up his pack and, still holding hands, Clary and Jace walked out of the class.

o~O~o

"Oooh look, check it out, girls, it's my former boyfriend and the new girl, they look soooooo cute together!" sneered Kaelie sarcastically. Her expression turned evil. "Well, not anymore after I pour this all over her," she whispered to her friends, holding up a can of coke. Her friends giggled. "That's awesome, Kaelie! That'll make them back down!"

o~O~o

Clary and Jace were sitting at the table with Izzy and Alec, unaware what Kaelie was plotting. They laughed and chatted about what had happened in art. Kaelie sneaked up from behind them and before Jace had a chance to say anything, the bubbly brown liquid had landed onto Clary, a stream of soda running down from her head. She whipped her head around. Alec and Izzy both gasped in horror.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed, wiping the coke from her eyes. "Kaelie you little….."

"I'll go have a little talk with her." Jace told Clary. "Izzy, go help her in the bathroom.."

Jace grabbed the top of Kaelie's ridiculous black halter top and dragged her outside. Her top made her look like she was working in a strip club.

"Listen Kaelie. I have no idea who the hell you think you are or what you're planning on doing, but if you hurt her I'll hurt you twice as much. It won't be pleasant."

"You've already hurt me." Kaelie growled

"No I haven't" said Jace menacingly. "You don't have a heart. You don't feel any pain at all."

"You hardly know me."

"I don't know if I know you or not, but all I know right now that you're a backstabbing, heartless, cruel, self-centered bitch."

Kaelie's mouth fell open at that, and Jace gave her a slam against the wall before stalking back into the caf.

Isabelle and Clary materialized from the bathroom about 25 minutes later. Clary was wearing a purple sweater with black stars on it instead of the blue shirt she had just now, and denim shorts. Her hair, he saw, was wet and was not dripping with coke anymore. She must have washed it in the sink.

"Izzy's." She said, tugging on the denim shorts. "Apparently, she keeps an extra outfit in her locker all the time." Izzy flashed her a grin.

"Clary, are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Thanks. What did you tell Kaelie just now?"

"Oh, I told her not to do anything to you _or else._"

"Oh. Thanks Jace. I just want her away from me." She said, her cheeks a rosy pink. She then pulled out her iPhone from her pocket. She pointed the camera at Jace.

"Smile."

o~O~o

"Here you go." Jace dumped the white shirt onto their science teacher's desk. He was already late to his next class.

Mr. Morgenstern nodded in approval.

Jace met up with Clary at the end of the day as she left the school, and walked with her as she pulled out her phone to call someone.

* * *

**Kaelie that evil litle..**

**Oh well. Thanks for reading! :D**

**-Nicole**


	9. Chapter 8

**Good. I just wrote my longest chapter. :D I update once every day, or maybe if I have time, twice**

* * *

**CLARY POV**

Today she decided to call Mark to come pick her up. She stepped into the car and Mark drove her home. Her mother wasn't home yet. She sighed in disappointment and walked up to her room, flipping Skype open.

Sure enough, Aline was there for her.

"So how was my girl's second day?" Aline grinned.

"Yeah. Great. Oh, here's the photo."

Aline's eyes nearly fell out from her head as soon as she saw the photo of Jace in the caf.

"Well, I have to agree. He's really hot. Like, _really _hot. Do girls swoon over him?"

"Well duh. Of course they _don't."_

Aline rolled her eyes.

"And you know, I forgot to tell you about this yesterday, but these skanks and their leader Kaelie kind of poured a can of soda on me because of her jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

"Because Jace seems to hold a certain attraction for me."

"Tell me everything."

Clary told her everything. Art, lunch, science.

Aline was grinning like crazy when she finally finished talking. "Oh my god! He does! He does like you!"

"Yeah. Maybe." Clary was smiling too.

"Yeah!"

There was another _ding. _Simon.

"Si's calling me. Talk to you on chat?"

"Yeah, sure! Love you!" And then Aline clicked end video call and they talked on chat.

"Hey, Si! How's school?"

"It's good." He said, smiling weakly.

"Ugh. School was… fine today. If it weren't for Jace, I'd have said 'Downright bad'."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, these girls poured soda all over me because they knew Jace liked me."

"Jace likes you? I thought you only liked him."

"I told you yesterday, Si."

Her phone buzzed. A text.

From Jace.

_Heyy clary. was wondering if you'd like to come to my house for the art project on Thursday. -jace _

She smiled.

"Who's that?" Asked Simon from the call. "Aline?"

"No, it's Jace." Her smile grew wider.

"He has your _number?_"

"Yeah."

"So what'd he say?" Clary didn't notice that Simon's voice had gotten a bit cold, unhappy and hostile.

"Oh, he invited me over on Thursday." She grinned, texting back to him, not glancing at the video call.

_yeah, sure. say hi to iz and alec for me! :D xoxo -clary_

She cringed. Maybe xoxo was a bit too… Weird. Well, it was too late to delete the text, anyway. Maybe he'd find the message sweet.

"Uh, Clary, that's… nice. I'll- Uh, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I don't feel so good."

"Simon? Are you okay?"

But Simon had already ended the call.

o~O~o

The next day Clary had texted Simon again. The message said:

_hi simon, r u ok? u seem down :(_

She saw Jace walking to the school gates. Clary ran and caught after him.

"Good morning, Jace!" she grinned. Jace turned around and grinned. "XOXO back to you too, Clary," he winked.

Clary's cheeks grew hot.

"Whatever. Let's go in before Kaelie comes in. I wonder what she'll wear."Clary rolled her eyes. "She seems to awfully like the color black."

"She does, actually. All she wears are black and red. One time last year she actually came wearing a laced black and red bandeau."

"What the _hell? _What did she wear for her bottoms?"

"Black pants."

Clary shivered and got a text. It was Simon.

_no. clary. it's fine. i'll talk to you after school on vid call. -love, simon._

Jace seemed to be telling her about something. But she was texting Simon, half listening.

"Who's that?" Jace said, leaning closer to her so he could see the text.

"Simon." She said, still texting with one hand.

"Simon? You mean your best friend?"

"Yup. Ugh. I really miss them."

"Your best friends?"

"Yeah. Jace, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you adopted?"

"My dad died when I was 10."

"Really? That's sad. I'm sorry to hear that."

Jace shrugged impassively. "I don't think about them too much anymore. It was 7 years ago."

"Oh." Clary looked at the ground. "What about your mom?"

"She died before I was born." He looked up. "What about your dad?"

"Oh. He… He was a soldier. He also died before I was born."

"Do you think about him?"

"Sometimes. I didn't know him. But my mom takes out a box with some of his things inside and mourns for him."

"Oh." Jace nodded solemnly.

They walked into the school. Kaelie and her friends shot them the evil eye, but they couldn't care. Clary still had her phone in her hand and her mom had sent her a text about the exhibit next week. She carried on texting as she reached her locker.

She looked up from her iPhone to see that most of the people were watching and whispering about them.

"They're dating."

"No, they're friends."

"That's the new girl."

"Well, _duh."_

"They make such a cute couple."

"I'm jealous of her."

"That redheaded chick's cute."

"Jace has a good taste in girls."

"Are you serious? Have you forgotten about Kaelie?"

"They're cute."

"They're partners for art. Clary really can draw. She's amazing at it."

_How did they know? _

"Why are they acting like this?" She asked Jace.

"Well, because we seem to be the 'it couple' of the school, according to them."

Her face turned red in a second. "We're not dating."

Jace looked like he was going to say more, but he thought better of it. "Are you done yet, anyway? I'm not getting any younger here."

Clary was busy grabbing her stuff out from her locker. "Sorry. Mom's texting me about her exhibit."

Just then, Isabelle flounced her way down the hallway and stopped beside Clary.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Izzy!"

Just then, Clary's phone rang.

She clicked the answer call button.

"Hello?"

It was her mom. "Morning hon. Sorry I won't be coming home until maybe, 12 am. I've got some work to do at the exhibit."

Her face dropped. "Oh."

"Diane will be there at the house to look after you."

"Alright, mom. Why do you have to stay there for such a long time, anyway?"

"I'm adding the final touches onto the last painting."

"Are you gonna include clothes there too?"

"Yeah, some."

"But it's an art exhibit. Can I invite some friends over to see it next week? Aline and Simon will be there too." She grinned.

"Aw, honey, that's amazing. And sure! I'd love to meet your new friends!"

"Thanks mom, okay, I gotta go." She rolled her eyes. "Homeroom."

"Bye hon!" Then her mom hung up.

Clary slipped her phone back into her tote bag, with the whole hallway still listening.

"My mom's gonna be working on her final painting, and add something from her clothing line there too. Won't be seeing her until tomorrow. Ugh." She said to Jace and Isabelle.

"How many people will be there?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few hundred."

Jace's eyes widened at that. "Wow."

"My best friends from my old school are gonna be there too."

"Cool!"

Just then, the bell rang.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you Clary. I have soccer practice today."

"Soccer." She raised her eyebrows. "Okay. Cool."

Ms. Blackwell seemed to be in an unusually good mood this morning.

They then were dismissed for maths, which was basically Kaelie-time. Clary hated maths, because of her seat right next to Kaelie's.

Clary leaned her head against her hand and tried to ignore Kaelie. She knew Jace was watching and looking out for her.

As if she was on cue, Kaelie piped up. But this time, she wrote her a note.

_Might as well go cry out for your precious little Jace. Have _

_him wrapped around your little finger, don't you?_

Clary cringed.

_Stop bothering me, Kaelie_.

Kaelie looked back up at her. "Never." She mouthed.

Clary sighed and looked back at her desk. This girl would never change.

o~O~o

* * *

**Sebastian is going to appear soon, to those of you who are asking.**

**A paragraph from the next chapter. ^~^**

**"So, how's it going with Clary?" One of Jace's friends from soccer practice, Sebastian said.**

**"Fine. We're not dating."**

**"You're not?" Sebastian answered, surprised. "Really? Because then I'm gonna make my move on her."**

**"You like her?" Jace said, taken aback.**

**"Yeah. She's really cute. And sweet. And sensible."**

**"So… How are you exactly gonna get her?" He said stiffly.**

**Sebastian seemed to notice the coldness in his voice.**

**"Ah. So you do like her."**

**PLEASEEEEEEEE review, favorite and follow! It means alot to me! **

**-Nicole**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hiii guys! I felt like giving y'all an extra long chapter. Enjoy! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. Wishes don't always come true, do they? :c**

* * *

"So what was that all about? The note passing?"

Clary didn't reply. Instead she tossed him the note she was holding tightly in her hand.

"She might as damn well do so." Jace muttered under her breath. "I'll make her."

"Don't bother hurting her, Jace. She'll never change."

"You never know."

Clary turned at the tone of his voice. "What are you planning to do?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well, it sounded like- Well, actually, never mind." dismissed Clary.

He nodded and they reached the art room. Before Isabelle could say anything, Clary dropped Kaelie's note onto her desk.

"Ugh. What is she gonna do this time? Put gum in your hair? Kiss Jace in front of you? Put toothpaste into your frozen yogurt? Trip you when you're holding your lunch so everything falls onto you?"

Clary groaned. "I've had enough with the coke."

Mr. Starkweather's arrival silenced them.

"Hello, students. For your third day, I trust that you have at least finished your first draft." With that, he shot Jace a look. Clary pulled her draft out from her bag.

Mr. Starkweather went over to her desk and took the piece of paper out from her hands.

"This, students, is the perfect example of a draft. It is drawn beautifully, and it even is colored."

"I guess it comes naturally, when you're drawing me." Jace whispered to Clary.

"The gold of the background matches Mr. Wayland's…. personality perfectly." Mr. Starkweather added. He then walked back to Clary and placed the paper back onto her desk.

"Why couldn't he have said my looks? Everyone knows I'm stunningly attractive."

"Not everyone" Clary stated smugly.

"Like who?"

"Like me."

Jace didn't reply.

o~O~o

Apparently gym class were on Wednesdays, so they had to change into the ugly White-And-Blue gym t-shirt and shorts. Clary hated the locker room, which smelled of plastic gym mats and sweat. Isabelle was fussing over her makeup and her ponytail, and she was tugging on her shirt because it seemed to be two sizes too small.

Just her luck, Kaelie was in her gym class too, and she was busy giving her and Jace the evil eye with her friends.

Kaelie looked ridiculous. She had hitched her T-Shirt high up above her belly button. And her shoes were still four-inch-high hot pink signature stilettos.

_She should probably try running with those, _thought Clary with a smirk. _She's so stupid._

Jace was too, looking at Kaelie in disgust.

"Is she serious? This is gym class." Clary said to him.

"Yup. That's Kaelie for you."

"I wonder how she's gonna be like in our swimming classes."

"I dread to think." Jace did a fake shiver.

"Yeah." Clary thought of Kaelie, materializing from the bathroom and into the swimming pool wearing a black-and-pink laced bikini that barely covered half her chest.  
Clary shook her head. "Vile."

Kaelie had her hands on her hips. She was glaring at them, her head cocked to the side.

"ALRIGHT, STUDENTS. STOP BICKERING. GATHER ROUND OVER HERE." Some woman, who Clary was sure that it was the gym teacher, practically screamed into her ear.

She winced, rubbed it and turned around.

Their gym teacher was a black haired woman that looked about 35 years old. What the hell was wrong with her voice? It sounded like a man's.

"My name's Ms. Nightshade. I will be your gym teacher for this year. Your first unit will be badminton."

Clary grinned. "Awesome."

"You know how to play?"

"Yeah, I used to all the time. I used to win every match that was played against me." Clary said, her grin wide.

"Wow. To be honest, I don't think I'm that bad at it." Jace said.

"Okay."

"You will be teaming up in pairs. You will first be playing against a person with the same gender as yours, and then you can advance onto people with the other gender."

"Aw, I'm not gonna play with you." Jace said mockingly. "I'll go with Isabelle." declared Clary. Isabelle smiled.

"I'll go find someone else then."

"Later."

"Wait a minute, students, we will need two volunteers to come up to demonstrate how to play badminton first."

Her eyes darted around the group of people that were sitting on the gym floor.

"How about….." her hand was about to raise. She pointed at Clary. "You, and..."

She pointed at Kaelie. "You."

Clary was about to rip her hair out in frustration when Ms. Nightshade became her new favorite teacher (after Mr. Starkweather).

Ms. Nightshade clicked her tongue. "Kaelie Fey. That is an inappropriate outfit for Physical Education class. Put that shirt down, for Heaven's sake!" she shook her head in disbelief.

Kaelie rolled her eyes and pulled down her shirt tightly, so the bottom of her bra was now hidden but the straps were still very much visible.

Ms. Nightshade nodded but still looked unhappy.

Kaelie looked at Clary menacingly. "Alright, Ms. Nightshade. I'll play with her. Let's see _who's _better."

Clary turned to catch Jace and Isabelle's looks. Jace was smiling and nodding encouragingly and Izzy was mouthing something that was like _You go, girl! _

Clary winked in response, took a badminton racket and took her position on the court.

Kaelie grabbed her racket and took her position on her side of the court.

She glared at Clary. "Bring it on, new girl." she snarled.

Clary let go of the shuttlecock and swung her racket at it, and it flew straight across the court in one swift motion. She saw the ball drop onto the court, with Kaelie trying to hit it back. Instead, she swung it a bit too hard and lost her balance.

Clary watched as Kaelie landed onto the floor, and everyone started laughing.

Clary walked over to her. "Maybe stilettos aren't such a good idea for gym." She said into her ear. She tossed the racket back into the box and dropped the shuttlecock and came back to her space next to Jace and Isabelle.

"That was a brilliant serve, Ms. Fray. Have you done this before?" complimented Ms. Nightshade.

"Yes, Ms. Nightshade." replied Clary.

"And Ms. Fey, take off those shoes and play without wearing any shoes today."

Kaelie was getting painfully to her feet, muttering swear words at Ms. Nightshade under her breath. She stomped back to her friends, angry that she had made a fool out of herself.

"Damn Kaelie and her ways." Clary muttered.

"Talk to you later." He grinned, walking away from her quickly and cutting her off.

"By the way, I don't have the slightest idea how to play." Izzy sad, looking nervously around the gym.

"It's alright, I'll teach you." Clary grabbed two rackets and a ball and started teaching Isabelle how to position herself.

o~O~o

Clary hated showering in the gym showers. But hey, she had to if she was to get rid of all the sweat and stuff.

She grimaced as icy cold water splashed onto her naked body. She spent only a minute in the shower before grabbing a towel and changing back into her lavender dress and teal leggings.

Her red hair was a mess on the top of her head. She pulled a face as she ran a comb between it and started to blow dry it. After that, she piled it up into a bun.

Isabelle emerged from one of the showers. "Come on Iz, we're gonna be late for lunch." It was true. They were now 10 minutes late.

Clary waited patiently as Isabelle got ready, and then they walked out of the showers and the locker room. Girls were still bathing and cleaning themselves up, and Clary and Isabelle were the first ones to come out. Jace was waiting for them. "You guys showered?"

"Yeah. Did you not?"

He grinned. "I can't be bothered to shower."

Clary wrinkled her nose and pulled a face. "Boys."

Jace laughed as they headed for lunch. They reached the caf, buying lunch and heading to their table. Alec was waiting for them.

Kaelie and her friends then came in. Ugh. Clary tried to ignore them. Kaelie was of course, glaring their way.

o~O~o

"Soccer practice. Bye." Jace said, walking away from Clary. She walked out of the school and into the car.

o~O~o

Clary dipped her paintbrush into the bottle of green paint. She was working on a painting. It was of her Dreamland, which was a place where the soft green grass were dotted with rainbow flowers, the sky was always blue and birds were always chirping and singing. There was a nearby town where people lived in harmony. Clary would give anything to visit her Dreamland.

Using a smaller paintbrush, she dipped it into a bottle of lavender paint and started to dot it around the green of the grass. Then she advanced into more colors. Orange, blue, pink, yellow and more.

After she finished that, she moved on to the blue sky. She chose a pale blue, and painted on fluffy white clouds. She decided to paint two small yellow birds, flying.

She decided to paint some little cottages tomorrow. She would be done with the painting soon.

She fell onto her bed and daydreamed of Dreamland.

o~O~o

**JACE POV**

"So, how's it going with Clary?" One of Jace's friends from soccer practice, Sebastian said.

"Fine. We're not dating."

"You're not?" Sebastian answered, surprised. "Really? Because then I'm gonna make my move on her."

"You like her?" Jace said, taken aback.

"Yeah. She's really cute. And sweet. And sensible."

"So… How are you exactly gonna get her?" He said stiffly.

Sebastian seemed to notice the coldness in his voice.

"Ah. So you _do _like her."

"Yup. She's mine, Seb. Might as well _not _touch her."

"Really? Does she think so?"

Jace didn't answer. He just looked at the floor. Maybe Alec was his only best friend, after all.

"Try and prove it to me tomorrow." Sebastian said, a smirk played on his lips. He walked away to run laps on the field.

o~O~o

"Major problem, Iz. Sebastian likes Clary."

"Really? Are you serious? He's one of your best friends!"

Jace had told everything that happened on the field to Isabelle. "Sad. Losers. What kind of a friend is he?"

Jace shrugged. "I'm pretty much broke friends with him after he said that."

"I'll text her."

"Who?"

"Clary."

Isabelle nodded. "Good idea."

"And I've invited her over tomorrow, anyway. For a sleepover."

"Really?" Isabelle squealed.

"Yup. And we'll have fun."

* * *

**You'll love the next chapter, which is the sleepover. ^~^**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting & following! ;D**

**-Nicole **


	11. Chapter 10- SLEEPOVER PART 1

**Ok, wow. I never expected myself to write a 2k-word-long chapter.**

**Anyway, this is pretty much what happens at the fourth day at school and the first part of the sleepover. Enjoy! c:**

* * *

**CLARY POV**

Clary decided to wear a sleeveless chiffon blouse and a pleated blue skirt. Her mother was downstairs, eating coconut pancakes. She questioned Clary about school, and she said she was enjoying it.

"I'm looking forward to the exhibit!"

"I know, dear. How many of your friends are you going to bring?"

"Uh, 5, maybe."

"And who are they?"

"Aline and Simon, obviously, and some new friends."

"Alright. Who are they, Clare-Bear! I can't wait to meet them!"

"So I'm gonna tell you their names?"

"Yup."

"Isabelle, Alec, and Jace."

Her mother's eyes grew wide. "Last name?"

"Lightwood and Wayland."

"Lightwood?!"

"Yup. Mom, do you know them or what?"

"Yes, I do know Maryse Lightwood. I've known her from college. Does she know you?"

"No. I'm going over to their house tomorrow. Their mom or….. Maryse, whatever her name is gonna be there."

"Ask her for her phone number and give it to me. I really missed her."

"Okay, mom. I'm gonna go now. Bye."

Clary finished her pancakes and went to the car, with Mark already waiting for her there.

She saw Jace and Isabelle waiting for her at the entrance. Once she stepped out of the door of the car, they approached her.

"Morning." She said cheerfully to them. Clary went to her locker for her books. She pulled out her sketchbook and placed it onto the pile of books she was carrying.

She walked to homeroom with Jace. Suddenly, someone bumped into her, and she felt as if some weight had been lifted off of her arms. The person turned and muttered an apology. It was a boy with silvery hair. Jace didn't seem to notice. Clary shrugged and kept walking. Ms. Blackwell was back in her usual grumpy mood, and she had chose to tell off Woosley Scott, one of the most annoying guys ever.

o~O~o

Finally, it was second period. Art. Clary dashed into the Art room with Jace, and reached to pull her sketchbook out from her bag.

Where was it? It wasn't in the bag or anything. She remembered she had put it in the bag… Or her book pile? She looked through her pile to find nothing. Panic settled in. She knew she had took it out from her locker. Where was it?

It wasn't anywhere. Finally, she turned to Jace.

"Did you take my sketchbook?!"

"No. You lost it?"

"Yeah…. I remembered I took it out and…."

Suddenly, she remembered the silvery haired guy and the bumping. How it felt like that something had came off of her book pile. She remembered. It was that guy who had took her sketchbook.

"Jace…." She said, freezing.

"What? What's wrong? Do you know who?"

"It was a guy." She said, looking at him, her eyes wide. "With silver hair."

Jace froze. "_Sebastian?_"

o~O~o

**SEBASTIAN POV**

He smiled as he flipped through the pages of Clary's sketchbook. A drawing of a coffee cup here, another drawing of a flower there. Following that were drawings of Isabelle and Alec. A lot of drawings of people from this high school. At the eleventh page or so, was the prettiest drawing ever, just like Clary herself. It was a large field with beautiful flowers and a vast pale blue sky. He wanted to tear it out but if he wanted to get Clary to like him, he knew he could not. At the very last page was a drawing of Jace. Beautiful and golden, it defined Jace clearly enough. He gritted his teeth, wanting to rip it apart. He knew he had to slip it back into her locker or something without either her or Jace noticing, because Jace seemed to be stuck to her like glue.

_Jace. _Ugh. Jace. The main talk of the girls. A pretty little boy, with pretty little looks and pretty little feelings and a pretty little way of talking. He seemed to get all the girls that he wanted to get, but Clary was different.

Sebastian had no idea why the hell he had befriended Jace Wayland in the first place, but at first he seemed to be a cool person, but then he started to change. Sebastian had felt a bitter, annoyed feeling at the pit of his stomach, and he knew what it was right away. Jealousy. That feeling had ate most of his heart away.

He had challenged Jace Wayland to prove that Clary was "his".

Maybe.

o~O~o

**JACE POV**

"Who the hell's Sebastian?"

"The guy who took your sketchbook." He said, rigid.

"How do you know?"

"He's the only guy with seemingly 'silver' hair in this school. And he has a crush on you."

"_What?"_

"He does, Clary."

"I want my freaking sketchbook back, and if you want to get a girl stealing their personal belongings definitely do NOT help."

"I know. I'm gonna help you get it back from him."

"DON'T get in a fist fight. Just don't."

"When was I talking about that?"

"Just don't get in any sorts of trouble."

"Alright, but I'll get it back for you."

Clary worked on her final draft.

"Clary?"

Clary didn't answer. She didn't look up.

"Hey, Clary?"

Still no answer.

"Hey, Clary, come on. It's alright." He moved over to Clary and put his arm around her.

"I was just wondering why you… do this."

What do you mean?"

"You always… Help me. You don't need to do this, you know. Why do you?"

Jace wanted to scream, frustrated, _BECAUSE I LOVE YOU_ at her. But instead, he said "That's what friends are for."

Clary looked up and smiled.

o~O~o

Clary and Jace stood together by the doors of the locker rooms after school.

Clary looked at Jace in concern. "Are you sure this would work? I mean-" started Clary.

"It will. Don't worry, it'll be okay." he squeezed Clary's hand. "I promise I'll get your sketchbook back. See you later at my place."

Jace sensed that Clary was uncomfortable but he did not turn back.

He slung his bag back on his shoulder and walked in like the conversation with Clary outside of the locker room never happened. He knew Sebastian would be here any moment.

Jace changed into his usual blue and black soccer team outfit and put his bag in a random locker.

Well, maybe not random. He knows Sebastian claims that one of the lockers is his, and he puts his things in the same locker every time. Jace actually put his things next to it.

Satisfied with himself, he walked out of the locker room and into the field to run his laps and do his warm-ups.

Not long later, when they were going to start shooting into goals and bending around cones, Sebastian had arrived and looked outright hostile.

Jace pretended not to notice him but he couldn't avoid Sebastian forever, could he?

Soon the finished basic practice and now they were going to split up and go against each other. Sebastian jogged next to Jace and muttered "Back off, Wayland." he sprinted to the other side of the field. Jace glared after him. What he didn't know was that he had a not-date with Clary later.

"Alright, boys," shouted Coach Herondale. "You know what to do. Games for the next 45 minutes, losing team has an extra 15 minutes of training. Okay. Start now!" he blew the whistle.

Sebastian will pay, thought Jace bitterly. Stealing Clary's sketchbook then return it like nothing happened. He _will _pay. And he's going to be the one that makes him.

o~O~o

40 minutes into the game, with both teams having 1 point each. Jace scored and so did Sebastian.

When Jace did, Sebastian made a rude gesture at him. He just grinned.

Sebastian seemed to be getting more pissed of by how Jace was ignoring him, so he decided to pick a fight with Jace in the locker room.

Hey, this was Sebastian. He'd pick a fight with a Mack truck if he felt like it.

He emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, large purple bruises on his chin and forehead, Clary's sketchbook in his hand that had a few spots which were soaked with his blood, and bloody arms. He didn't care what anybody else thought any more. Some guys in the locker had pulled them apart and had stopped the fight from getting worse. Sebastian had shouted a string of foul words at him, only to be ignored by Jace. He grabbed Clary's sketchbook from Sebastian's duffel bag and walked right out of the locker room, ignoring the glances he was getting in the hallway and out of the school.

His soccer jersey plastered to his skin with sweat, his forehead searing with pain, he started home, a terrifying scowl on his face.

o~O~o

"By the Angel, Jace, what happened?! Fight?!"

"Nothing, Isabelle. Please leave me alone."

"So you expect me to believe that. I wasn't born yesterday. That bruise on your forehead is so big even the blind can see it."

"Alright. I got into a fight with Sebastian."

Isabelle sucked in a breath. "Why?"

"Oh, he stole Clary's sketchbook. And I have to get it back."

Isabelle paled. "She's coming in 45 minutes."

"She called you?"

"Yup."

"Ugh." He wiped away the blood on his arms and whipped off his jersey.

"In the bathroom." Isabelle pointed to the bathroom.

Jace showered and walked out of the bathroom and changed into a clean grey shirt and jeans. He glared at his reflection on the mirror, the ugly bruises and shredded skin on his arm.

He covered most of his forehead bruise with his front bangs. About his chin, well, what can he do about that?

Someone knocked on the door.

He dragged himself over to hit and opened the door. It was Alec.

"Izzy told me everything that happened. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Please, Alec."

There was a hurt expression on Alec's face, but he held out his hand to Jace. On it was a tube of ointment.

"Thanks." He muttered and closed the door in his face.

He coated his head and chin in the ointment and the searing pain was replaced by a cool healing sensation. It worked.

He tossed the tube onto his dresser and flopped onto his bed.

o~O~o

**CLARY POV**

Isabelle invited her over for a sleepover. Huh. A sleepover on a school night. Well, whatever. Her mom approved of it, since she was going there for her art project. Well, some of it.

Sleeping in the same house as Jace made her jitter level shoot up a hundred times, but yeah, she'd be sleeping with Izzy.

She packed a faded yellow keroppi t-shirt and soft green pants as her pyjamas, a cream cobweb sweater, a black singlet, white shorts and a braided brown belt for school tomorrow.

She grabbed her art project and went downstairs to tell her mom that she was going.

"See you tomorrow, honey." She kissed my cheek, and I went out to get Mark.

The Lightwoods have a nice house. It was pretty big. I rang the doorbell.

"Clary!" Isabelle beamed, and gave me a huge hug. "The boys are upstairs."

"Aw." Clary said mockingly. "So Jace isn't being a gentleman this time."

Izzy's face seemed to grow serious after her mention of Jace.

"He's… uh, upstairs. Jace."

Izzy led Clary up to his room. Their house was a big old-fashioned house with rosewood staircases and red couches.

Isabelle knocked on his door. No answer.

"Jace! Open the door!"

Still no answer.

Annoyed, Izzy flung open the door. He was sprawled on the bed, asleep. She sighed and threw a pillow at him.

"Jace! Get UP! _Someone's_ here for your art project!"

He mumbled something under his breath and sat up lazily. Isabelle went out of his room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Clary saw the purple bruise protruding angrily from his chin. Her eyes widened.

"Jace." She whispered. "What happened?"

He mumbled something that sounded like "Nothing" and handed her her sketchbook.

"I hope it's fine."

The cover was stained with blood. The first page had a few drops of it on, but the rest were clean.

"Jace…." She whispered, taking a seat next to him on the bed and lifting his chin up softly. "What happened?"

He looked down at his feet. "Fight."

"With Sebastian?"

He nodded.

"You got hurt, just for trying to get my sketchbook back.."

"It doesn't hurt. I'll do anything for you."

"No." Clary's voice dropped. "You can't get hurt just because of me."

Jace lifted her up and sat her on his lap. "Aw, don't cry, Clare. It doesn't matter. I'll do anything for you."

"You shouldn't have got into a fight because of my sketchbook."

Jace kissed her lips gently, causing Clary's heart to jump up. "It's okay," he whispered back. He turned his head to find Clary's lips welcoming his. Clary closed her eyes and ran her fingers through Jace's messy blond hair, kissing. Clary smiled and grinned, and so did Jace. His tongue slid into Clary's mouth and licked Clary's tongue. She then did the same, sliding her tongue into Jace's mouth.

They both fell onto the bed, still kissing.

This continued for another minute, until Jace pulled away, his face pink from lack of breath. Clary looked straight into his glimmering golden eyes. They grinned at each other, their foreheads touching.

"That was great." Jace whispered into her ear.

Clary smiled. "You think?"

"Yeah." He said, a little breathlessly.

"All of that was great, but it still doesn't make me forgive you." She stroked the side of his face with her hand. She wanted to stand up onto the bed and scream with joy and happiness because she had just kissed Jace Wayland, the talk of the girls.

"Aw, come on, Clare."

"Do they hurt?" asked Clary in concern.

Jace winced. "No."

"Remember how I told you not to get into a fist fight in art? And you're a bad liar."

"Well, he deserved it." He growled, starting to get stiff all over.

"Whoa. Easy there." She said softly, running a hand along his muscular biceps. "What did he do to you? Kick you? Punch you? What happened to him?" Clary now pulled slightly away but their noses were still touching.

"Some guys pulled him away from me. He's probably in the nurse right now." spat Jace.

Clary frowned. "Any of you gonna get suspended tomorrow?"

"I hope it's him." he said.

They continued to lie down, still close together. Finally. Clary and Jace both sat up, they were still hugging each other. Clary picked up her sketchbook and started turning the pages.

"You know, I don't usually let people look at this."

"Really? Why? You're an excellent artist."

"Well, because it's kind of like- A diary. A place where I draw my feelings and emotions and….Yeah."

"Oh."

"Whose blood is this? Yours?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll cover it up with paper. It's fine. Who's this Sebastian, anyway? I'm pretty sure I've never seen him except for his hair." She leaned onto his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"He was ONCE my friend. I'll point him out to you tomorrow if he doesn't get suspended. Or if I don't."

"I'll just tell the principal that he stole my sketchbook and you got it back for me in a fight." She muttered.

Clary flipped to the last page of the sketchbook. Yes, there was her final draft of Jace.

"Here." She smiled. "I take that you have not done yours?"

"No." The corners of his mouth curled up. "Although I have tried, you can see." He pointed to his bin, which was stuffed with wadded pieces of paper. Clary walked over to it and pulled one out. She could see the red hair and green eyes, but there wasn't a face. Only the hair and eyes.

"Nice." She gazed wonderingly at the brilliant green that Jace had used.

"The girl on fire." she smiled, handing the paper to Jace.

"_My _girl on fire." He hugged her to him and planted a kiss on her nose. "Oh, and I want to ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you-"

"Wanna watch a movie?" Isabelle shouted, walking through the opened door. She raised her eyebrows at their current position, but covered it up quickly.

"What movie?"

"You pick."

"Alright, I'll pick." Jace walked out of the door, shooting Clary an _I'll talk to you later _look.

"I bet he's gonna choose a chick flick. I wonder what Alec's reaction will be."

"Alec doesn't seem to like me."

"He's jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because you seem to be 'stealing' all of Jace's attention, according to Alec."

"Oh… He talks about me?"

"Of course he does. Everything he talks about for these past 4 days seem to be you, and only you."

"Really." Her cheeks started to heat up. "So… How's it going with the art project? You know, with your partner."

"I've got the laziest person for a partner. Helen Blackthorn." She rolled her eyes. "She told me to do her work instead of doing it herself."

"Sad. Maybe you should just report it to Mr. Starkweather."

"I don't know. Helen's in Kaelie's little posse of friends."

"Screw Kaelie and her friends."

"I know. Anyway, we should go down for the movie."

Jace _had _chose a chick flick. Clary and Isabelle burst out laughing once they saw his movie choice.

* * *

**What movie do you think he chose? **

**Thanks sesamecoatedstoriezz and LordHades10 for being my trusty editors. xD**

**I hope this chapter wasn't bad. Part 2 of the sleepover will be posted soon.**

**...I've got a French test on Monday. AHH**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEE review!**

**-Nicole**


	12. Chapter 11- SLEEPOVER PART 2

**My French test was... good. :l**

**This is the second part of the sleepover. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

"Mean girls? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Well, I tried to pick something you guys liked…"

"It's just hilarious that the king of masculinity chose a chick flick like Mean girls." Clary laughed.

Jace took out a random movie from the box. "Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Let's just stick with Mean girls."

They started watching the movie, munching on popcorn. Alec wasn't there. According to Jace, he had went out with some guy he had mentioned earlier.

"Guess who Regina reminds me of?"

"_Kaelie."_ They chorused together, laughing. "And Cady has red hair, which reminds me of you, Clary." Isabelle said. "And it's wavy!"

Clary nodded, hugging a cushion. She wasn't paying attention to the movie. She was staring at Jace with a tingly, nervous AND happy feeling. She still remembered the feeling of his lips on hers, how his face had been a lot closer than it had ever been, and how she could see flecks of green in his golden eyes, and that goofy smile on his face that probably made every single girl in the school swoon.

He was about to say something, but then Izzy interrupted them. She'd have to ask him later.

The movie ended approximately an hour later, with Clary sprawled on the couch, her red hair a fan around her head.

"So are we watching any more?"

"No. I'm bored." complained Jace.

"I'm getting pizza for dinner." Izzy said, and she dialed the pizza place's number on the phone and ordered two extra large pepperoni-cheese pizzas.

"What about Alec?"

Just then, Jace got a phone call.

After that, he turned to us. "Alec and his…. friend's coming home for dinner."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Some guy named Magnus Bane."

"Oh. Never seen him. Alec's a senior, right?"

"Yep."

They spent the wait for the pizza playing truth or dare.

"If you refuse to do the dare or tell the truth, you will have to remove an item of clothing." Izzy laughed.

"Truth or dare, Jace." Clary grinned at him.

"Dare."

Clary's expression turned evil. "I dare you to video call my friend Simon and tell him you love him."

"_What?_"

"Duh."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Alright. It's a lame dare."

Clary grinned. "Does anyone have a computer? And include his last name, Lewis."

"Sure." Izzy went up to her room to get her laptop and went back down. Clary logged onto skype and saw that Simon was, luckily, online.

She clicked the video call button.

Simon accepted, and her friend's face filled the screen. "Simon!" She grinned.

"Clary!" Simon noticed the others, and his face filled with confusion. "Who are they?"

"I love you so much it hurts, Simon Lewis. I love you, I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then." Jace clutched at his shirt, sounding melodramatic.

Clary and Isabelle collapsed onto the floor, laughing their heads off. "What?" Simon asked, confused.

"You heard him." Clary said, still giggling.

"Who is _he, _anyway?"

"Jace." Clary kept giggling, covering her mouth with her hand. "Say it again."

Jace rolled his eyes. "I love you, Simon Lewis."

"Sorry, Simon." Clary said, giggling. "We were playing truth or dare."

Simon still looked confused. "You dared him to say that he loves me?"

"Well, _duh."_

"That wasn't funny at all, Clare."

"Sorry, Simon. I couldn't think of anything better."

"Actually, I had one." Isabelle piped up. "I just thought this would be…. interesting."

Simon looked at Isabelle through the camera. "And that is….?"

"Oh, sorry Simon, I forgot to introduce them to you. That's Izzy or Isabelle my new friend, and this is Jace."

Simon's gaze fixed on Jace. "Not surprising." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"And guys, this is Simon, my best friend from my old school."

Isabelle grinned at him. "Hey Simon!"

"So you're the Simon Clary's been talking about." Jace nodded. "I'm Jace. Nice to meet you."

Simon nodded at him. "Aline and I are coming for the exhibit."

"That's good news. They're coming too." Clary gestured to her friends with a wave of her hand.

Simon's face seemed to drop, but then he covered it up really quickly. "Really?" He smiled, it didn't look real. "Who else?"

"Is Alec coming?" Clary asked Jace.

"Yeah, Alec can come. If he wants to."

"Alright." Clary counted. "Izzy, Jace, Aline, Simon, Alec. Alright. Yeah. Five. I told my mom there would be five of my friends coming."

"Who's Alec?"

"Alec's, uh, Jace's and Izzy's brother. He's out on a…. date with someone at the moment."

Simon nodded. "Okay."

"We're gonna continue on our truth or dare game, Si. Talk to you later." Clary said.

"Wait! Why are you at their house, anyway?"

"Sleepover." Clary laughed. "See you soon, possibly. Bye!"

"Bye." Simon nodded, and clicked the End Call button.

"So." Clary said, turning back to her friends. "Who's next?"

"Me." Isabelle replied.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Clary smirked. "I have a good one."

"Really?" Isabelle leaned on her arm, looking up at Clary.

"Call McDonalds and ask them if they believe in aliens."

"Alright. I'll do it." Isabelle said, looking a little pale. She searched up the McDonalds number on the internet and dialed it onto her phone. Someone answered, and she put it on speaker.

"Good evening, this is McDonalds."

"Hello." Proceeded Isabelle in a terrible British accent.

"Good evening, miss. Do you have any orders?"

"I was wondering…." Isabelle paused.

"Yes, miss?"

"I was wondering if you believed in aliens."

"Ah- Miss, we do not know if we do. Do you have any orders?"

"I was wondering if you believed in aliens."

"Please speak your order. Or if you have any complaints, you may say them now."

"Do you believe in aliens?"

"No, we do not, miss. We do not take kindly to prank calls."

"Alright. I was wondering if I could bring my Burger King takeaway into your restaurant and, you know, eat there?"

"No, I'm afraid, we're terribly sorry, miss." Huffed the person in an irritated voice. "We now understand that you are not going to place your order, so good night."

"Wait, wait!" Isabelle screamed into the phone. She then started to tell him off in a very- colorful vocab.

The call ended.

Clary, Jace and Isabelle burst out laughing. When they finally managed to calm down, Izzy turned to Clary.

"Alright, Clary. Truth or dare?"

Clary paused. "Dare."

"Is anyone going to say truth?"

"Truth's bor-ing." Sang Clary.

"Alright. A dare. Let me think…." Isabelle said.

"I dare you to….." Jace said, "To post a status on facebook that you just finished watching Sesame Street and you think Big Bird is pregnant."

"Seriously. Where did _that _come from? But yeah, I'm gonna do it."

Clary logged into Facebook and clicked 'Update Status'. She typed in "I finished watching Sesame Street on TV and I think Big Bird's pregnant.".

And she clicked the Post button.

"Is anyone gonna screenshot this?" She said nervously.

"Chill, Clare. It's gonna be funny." Jace said.

In two minutes, Clary got about five comments on her photo. All of them were "LOL" texts.

Clary smiled and shook her head. "Let's re-check it later."

"Alright. That was good." Izzy said. "Alright. Jace. Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Were you kissing Clary earlier?"

Jace froze. "How the hell did you know about that, Iz?"

Isabelle started laughing hysterically, when she saw Clary's horrified, pale face. "So it's true. And you guys should do it now."

They did. Jace pulled Clary right next to him, and they just started kissing. Clary closed her eyes and ran her fingers through Jace's blonde hair. Jace wrapped his arms tighter until Clary let out a little moan. Isabelle cheered them on. Alec decided in that moment to open the door.

"_What the hell?!" _he screamed in horror.

Of course, everyone's natural instinct would be spring apart from each other as quickly as possible, but Clary and Jace just froze there.

It was Clary who recovered first.

"Alec." She stammered, turning to the living room door where Alec stood there stiffly, as if a piece of cardboard was taped to his back. His mouth was dropped open.

"Um, hey, Alec." Jace smiled weakly.

"I… I dared them to do that, Alec. It wasn't their fault!" Stammered Isabelle.

Alec stared straight ahead, as if he was frozen. Finally he managed to stutter, "I'm skipping dinner. I-I'll be in my room." he dashed upstairs.

Jace and Clary stared at each other. "Is…. Alec okay?" she asked, their position not changed.

"Of course he's not okay." The person that was standing behind Alec said. He must be Magnus. "I'm gonna go up and find him." Magnus went after Alec.

Clary drew away from Jace slowly. "When are your parents coming back?"

"A while later." Isabelle replied.

Clary and Jace now sat away from each other, an awkward silence filling the room.

Isabelle looked at them. "Me and Clary are gonna go uup to our room. I'm pretty sure Magnus is gonna be staying for dinner."

Jace nodded and Clary followed Isabelle up to her room.

Clary hoped Alec was going to be fine.

* * *

**LOL Clary is pretty much clueless about how Simon's in love with her, and- poor Alec! :C**

**Review and I'll give you a shoutout next chapter. :)x**

**-Nicole**


	13. Chapter 12- SLEEPOVER PART 3

**Alright. A little mistake, I posted the last chapter instead of this one. Sorry. I always get this mixed up because I have the prologue... v-v SORRY!**

**Anyways, let's get on with this **

**First of all, I'd like to give some of you guys a shoutout for reviewing. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Soup123321**

**Lexie**

**GirlInHerOwnWorld**

**trollgirlol**

**4everallways**

**TheDeathlyAngel**

**Lilietje99**

**ClaraJoy**

**Thanks! :)x**

* * *

Izzy's room had dark purple walls and sponged on golden paint with a burgundy bed and a vanity covered in glitter and a lot of posters with bands that Clary weren't familiar with on them.

"I feel kinda guilty." Clary said.

"There's nothing to be guilty of."

"But you know, Alec is starting to….. yeah."

"Don't worry, Clare, we'll talk to him. He'll get over it and besides he has Magnus."

Clary didn't reply. She continued painting her nails sky blue.

"It's weird."

"What?"

"This whole Alec situation. Why is he so up against Jace kissing anyone? I'm pretty sure Jace doesn't need Alec breathing down his neck all the time."

"Yeah but Alec can be really…. Overprotective."

"OVerprotective." Clary nodded. "Or is he just in love with him?"

Isabelle jerked back. "Yeah, actually. It's a secret."

"But they're practically brothers!"

"Alec doesn't feel the same way."

Clary put the brush back into the bottle and rolled over.

"You know, I'm aware that Simon doesn't like Jace. Or me."

"Simon." Clary raised her eyebrows. Then she thought about how Simon had gotten a bit unhappy and- quiet when she mentioned her new friends and life in California.

"He seems to not like Jace in particular."

Clary shrugged. "I don't know."

"By the way, Clare, what are your… feelings for Jace?"

There then was a knock on Isabelle's door.

"Who is it? Jace?" Izzy shouted

"No, it's Colonel Mustard." Someone said in a bored voice from outside.

"Not funny." Izzy replied, opening the door.

"I could eat all of those pizzas downstairs if you're not coming down."

Izzy smirked. "Oh yeah? Two extra large pizzas?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. I could try, you know."

"Let's save that for next time."

Clary could smell the pizza from inside the room. She walked down to the living room, where the pizzas were on the table in front of the TV.

She cut herself a slice and shoved half of it into her mouth.

Jace chuckled. "Table manners."

"None for eating pizza." Clary replied with her mouth full.

Just then, Magnus came down with Alec. He had an arm around Alec's shoulders, and Alec was looking at the floor. He took a seat next to Isabelle and Magnus.

Magnus Bane was what Clary would call "eccentric". His black hair was sprinkled with rainbow glitter, and his eyelids were dusted with silver too. He was part asian, Clary could see, and his clothes were a sparkling silver.

"Hi." Isabelle said brightly.

Alec didn't answer. He sat down onto the armchair and helped himself to pizza.

o~O~o

**ALEC POV**

Alec had a flashback from eight years ago.

ALEC'S FLASHBACK

"Give me the sandwich," growled a blonde haired boy obviously younger than Alec, who was a 10 year old. He was a poor kid that roamed the streets and snatched away people's food to survive.

"No, its my sandwich and I'm keeping it!" snapped Alec, having this boy to have gotten his sweets more than once. He swatted the boy's hand away from his sandwich.

Isabelle, an 8 year old girl, patted Alec's shoulder. "He's a poor boy. We can take him to our parents." she said softly.

Alec considered and called his parents with his phone. Soon, the boy from the street was taken to the Lightwoods. Alec and Isabelle's mother gave the boy basic needs, and he was well.

"Stay with us," said Mrs. Lightwood. "And you'll be loved and cared for." she told the boy.

The next day, the young boy was taken to the breakfast table.

"Okay kids, this is your new brother," she said, her hands on his shoulders. "His name is Jace," She paused. "Wayland."

ALEC'S FLASHBACK ENDS

The flashback ended, and Alec was jolted back into reality.

"Earth to Alec." Magnus droned in an alien voice.

Alec jumped back. "Huh? What? Oh! Yeah?"

"Would you like more pizza?" Magnus held up a slice for Alec.

"NO, I'm fine." He muttered, sipping on coke as he watched Clary, Jace and Isabelle talk.

Clary laughed at something Izzy said. He spent a while studying her. Her face, her hair, her body.

"Staring at her, are you?" Magnus said into his ear. "Am I not perfect enough for you?"

"N-No." Alec jumped back, startled. Jace looked at him questioningly before carrying onto his conversation.

Alec sat in silence, staring at the TV screen, his hands knitted together on his lap.

"So Alec, how's school?" Jace finally asked him.

"Great." He mumbled.

"How did you meet Magnus?" He asked him.

"Biology class."

"Oh."

Clary and Isabelle seemed to be talking about their art project.

'I am _not _doing Helen Blackthorn's work for her. She's doing it herself."

"How are you gonna draw her?"

"Oh, I might draw her as a devil."

"Yeah, but the problem is, she's got blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Right." Isabelle nodded. "But I can still make her look like a devil."

"Is Mr. Starkweather gonna be mad?"

"Don't care."

Clary nodded.

Dinner finished with Jace, Clary and Isabelle joking around, and with Alec and Magnus talking quietly.

Magnus left soon. He surprised Alec with a kiss on the cheek and he was gone.

Alec turned to the threesome stiffly.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." He muttered to them and went back into his room.

o~O~o

**JACE POV**

Clary, Clary, Clary. Clary was the only thing on his mind today.

Her emerald green eyes that always sparkled when she laughed or smiled.

Her flowing red hair that would shine bright in the sun.

Her height, how it was adorable and perfect and how he could place his chin right on the top of her head.

Her style, how she never dressed like all the other attention seeking-girls. Wearing stuff he actually thought was nice instead of overexposing tops and skirts.

The way she stood up for people that were close to her and how she never wanted to 'blend in', like how usually a lot of other people did.

She was so different from the other girls he had ever known. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever known. Or seen.

Clary was now laughing with Isabelle, with Izzy's laptop on her lap, probably checking the Sesame Street post on facebook that she posted earlier.

"About 14 comments and 23 likes." She laughed.

Jace smiled, not only because of her facebook success. He was going to ask her if she would like to be his girlfriend earlier, but Isabelle interrupted them. He decided that he would take her up to the greenhouse of their house, where not many people who didn't live in their house knew about, and ask her there. Yes, it would be perfect. He smiled to himself.

He had known her for four days, and he had already memorized everything about her that he could memorize.

This girl will be the death of him.

o~O~o

"Iz, can I ask you a favor?" he asked Isabelle when Clary went to the washroom.

"Sure," she nodded. "What is it?".

Jace rubbed his hands together nervously. "I-I'm going to… ask her to be my… girlfriend.." he stammered.

Isabelle cheered. "Go ahead! I'll get an excuse to get out of the room so you two can… spend quality time together." she winked.

"Thanks Izzy," he gave her a quick hug. "This means a lot to me.".

o~O~o

This was it, he thought. This was the moment I'll ask her.

Clary returned. Jace signaled Izzy and she piped up quickly, "OH! I just remembered I had some extra homework. I'll be in my room if you guys need me! Bye for now!" she leaped from the seat she was in and dashed off.

Jace and Clary looked at each other awkwardly once again. "So.. its only us again?" asked Clary.

He nodded. "Yes.. and there's something I want to tell you. Its been in my head for a long time…".

Clary laughed. "A long time Jace? We've met for 4 days!" she gave him a playful wink.

Jace smiled. "Well, I've been thinking….".

Clary leaned closer. "What is it?" she whispered.

Jace said really quickly, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" she asked.

Jace nodded. "I.. loved you the moment I saw you. I really did…. love you." he pulled Clary into a hug.

Clary hugged Jace back. "Actually…. I did too. I was pretending not to notice you. I actually wanted to ask you if you would be my boyfriend… well, now you asked me, I don't have to ask you now. All I'll say is, I'm your girl forever.." she whispered.

Jace positioned Clary's face to face him. "If I were to ask you a question, would you tell me the truth?".

Clary nodded. "I'll say the truth to you from now on. We're pairs."

"Do you love me back?" he whispered, their foreheads touching.

Clary ran a hand on his side. "Yes. And I'll love you forever." she whispered.

o~O~o

Jace didn't know why they started again, but they just did. Clary had started to kiss him first. Jace couldn't bare the kiss; he started kissing her back. Jace pulled her closer to him than they'd ever been before. Jace carried her onto the long benches and put her down gently. Clary subconsciously lay down and Jace was on top of her. He was careful not to crush her.

Clary once again ran her fingers through Jace's perfect blond hair. Jace had started twisting Clary's beautiful red curls. They flipped, with Clary on top now. She straddled Jace's hips and they kept kissing for a minute. Jace pulled away first, and gently said "Clary, let's go to my room. I feel like we're being watched." his eyes darting around the greenhouse. When Clary didn't get off him, she realized that she had fallen asleep on top of him. Gently easing her next to him, they both fell asleep together.

* * *

**Thanks sesamecoatedstoriezz for helping me edit this!**

**What do you think happens next? ;D**

**-Nicole**


	14. Chapter 13

**...DAMN I hurt my big toe on my right foot.**

**UGHH**

**This is chapter 13... ANDD I've got another math assessment for school tomorrow. Damn.**

* * *

**CLARY POV**

Something hit her head.

"Up, Clary."

Clary rolled over sleepily, blinking. She wasn't in her bedroom. She remembered. She was in a sleepover in the Lightwoods' home. She had woken up at midnight yesterday, and she had went back into Izzy's room and Jace into his.

Memories from yesterday came flooding in, and she smiled. She filled Isabelle in about yesterday as she slipped into her singlet and pulled the sweater over it.

"That's so sweet!" She squealed.

"O. M. G. YOU ACTUALLY SLEPT WITH HIM?!"

"AHHH IT WORKED!"

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!"

"That'll be the main talk of the week!"

"I'm so FREAKING HAPPY CLARE!"

"THAT'S AMAZING!"

"Aww, who knew Jacey could be that sweet."

"THAT'S WONDERFUL!"

Clary raised her hands up, laughing, to stop Isabelle from squealing any more. "I promised Jace I wouldn't tell anyone. Promise me you won't say a word about this?" she begged.

Izzy nodded. "You can trust me for life!".

Clary smiled. "You're so much like my best friend Aline," she said. "She would squeal ALL the time when this happens." she laughed. "You just are so much like her. You even kind of look like her."

Izzy laughed with Clary. "Let's go meet with your man." she winked.

"Aw, come on, Iz. He's not my 'man' yet" replied Clary. "You ready?" she asked.

Izzy nodded. "TO THE DINING ROOM!" she shouted.

"Come on, Iz," she laughed.

o~O~o

They met Jace and Alec and their parents at the dining room's breakfast table. Jace and Clary exchanged glances as yesterday's events replayed over again. She wanted Jace to pull her into a hug and do it all over again, but with his parents in sight they couldn't do much other than say "Good Morning".

"Good morning. You must be Clary." Their mom said.

Clary nodded. "Good morning, Mr and Mrs. Lightwood. And yes I am." She said with a smile. "My mother says she knows you. She is Jocelyn Fray."

Mr. and Ms. Lightwood's eyes seem to glint. "Jocelyn Fray? Oh! We haven't seen her in a long time! How is she doing? How is her exhibition? Everything alright?".

Clary nodded again. "It's going very well, thank you for asking. My mom asked you for your number, since she misses you."

Mrs. Lightwood smiled. "Yes, me too. I'll give you the number after breakfast. How is the art project Jace and Isabelle been talking about? I hear you are doing the project with Jace?".

"Oh yes, it's going great." Clary said. I'm starting to do my final draft."

They smiled. "Good to hear that it is going well. Now it is time for school. Goodbye and have a good day!"

Mr. Lightwood handed Clary the number. "Tell Jocelyn how we are doing!"

Nodding, Clary, Jace, Alec and Izzy went out the door.

o~O~o

"My parents love you." Jace said as they got into his car.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Especially my mom."

"Maybe because of my mom."

"No, you're polite and cute, unlike the other people I bring over."

"Oh-kay…." Clary said slowly.

"She treated you the best, Clare." Izzy called from the back seat.

Clary shrugged. "I like your parents too. You guys are so lucky, always seeing and having them home. My mom is always working."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Clary."

Clary looked at them weirdly. "Why? It's not your fault!".

Jace laughed at Clary's little joke.

They pulled over in the carpark of their school. Clary and Jace intertwined their fingers together once they left the car.

Today was Friday, the last day of the first week of school. Clary was relieved.

Once they got into the school, Alec went to find Magnus. People stared at Jace, or actually, his bruises. Once she got to her locker, she saw someone standing against it.

"That's Sebastian." Muttered Jace angrily under his breath.

Clary gave a hostile stare at the silver-haired-boy, who was leaning casually against her locker as if it was his own, a smile plastered on his face. "Excuse me."

Jace and Sebastian were shooting death glares at each other. Sebastian didn't budge.

"I don't appreciate it that you have took my sketchbook. And you were the cause of my boyfriend's bruises. And you won't move away from my locker so I can get my things." Clary said scary-calmly.

Sebastian looked taken aback. "Boyfriend?"

"Yep." Jace gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sebastian, just get your ass away from Clary's locker. It's ruining her locker."

Jace said.

A crowd had gathered around them. Clary turned around, crooking an eyebrow at the people that were watching them. Sebastian moved out of the way, and walked away from them, muttering something under his breath.

"Come on, guys, move it.." Clary said to the crowd of highschoolers. "Show's over."

Kaelie looked her up and down as she crossed her in the hallway.

"Loser." She mouthed.

Clary twisted her face into a grimace at her.

"Oh well." She said to Jace. "Haters gonna hate."

"Refrigerators gonna refrigerate."

They laughed all the way to their first class.

o~O~o

Friday meant no art. Clary sat sadly in English, listening to Ms. Herondale drone on and on. Clary doodled onto her notebook.

Clary's next class was Special Language, also known as SL. This was one of the only classes that Clary wasn't with Jace, since she was taking French while Jace was taking Spanish.

"Goodbye, Clary. See you at Math." Jace kissed Clary on the lips quickly and walked in the opposite direction.

Clary felt everyone's eyes on her after Jace kissed her as she walked down the hallway. She wasn't really paying attention to them. Excited whispers filled the corridor.

"They _are _dating."

"Looks like they are."

"You owe me ten bucks, then."

"Damn."

Clary smiled as she walked into the French classroom, so people had bet on her and Jace.

_Bonjour, classe! Je m'appelle Mademoiselle Belcourt._

Was scrawled on the board. Clary had been taking a year of French, so she could speak and understand some of it.

Mademoiselle Belcourt was a tall woman with wavy brown hair highlighted with blonde.

"J'ai certains d'entre vous sera connu depuis l'année dernière." She said, smiling at the class. _I might have known some of you from last year. _

"Mon nom est Mademoiselle Belcourt. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer!" _My name is Ms. Belcourt. It is a pleasure to meet you!_

Mademoiselle Belcourt reviewed simple things in French, stopping once in a while to translate into English. Clary liked Ms. Belcourt, but for the whole sixth period, Clary was bored, since she just talked. When classes was finally dismissed, she was exhausted.

Mr. Graymark wasn't inside the classroom yet, so Jace came over to Clary's desk and gave her a quick kiss on the nose. "How was French?"

"Good." She muttered.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah." She put her head on her desk. "I _hate _math." she muttered, barely audible.

Jace patted her arm. "Mr. Graymark's always late. He's should already be here-".

"Alot of the teachers in this school are always late." Muttered Clary.

Mr. Graymark charged in. "Sorry I'm late, class. I had to run a few errands before coming here. Take out your homework from yesterday." he said hurriedly, quickly putting down his bag of work.

Clary lifted her head from the table and grabbed her binder.

They worked on more assessments, which caused Clary to be more stressed out. At the end of the lesson, she couldn't wait to get home. Jace's arm encircled her as they both walked out of the school.

"My start-of-the-year soccer game is on Sunday. Will you be there to watch me?" Jace grinned at her.

"Of course I will." She said, smiling.

A car honked, and Clary turned around to find Mark and the car waiting for her irritated.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll text you." Clary said, blushing as she went into the car. Jace waved goodbye as the car sped away.

* * *

**Just wanted to tell you, the reason I update fast is because I've already written most of the story before submitting chapter 1.**

**Thanks for reading! :)x**

**-Nicole**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi. Thanks for reviewing, y'all, it gets me really excited when I wake up and check this story to check the number of reviews you guys wrote. They make me jump up and dance around because you guys are so amazin. :D**

**My math assessment wasn't that bad. My maths teacher is kinda.. eccentric, and pretty mild, so it surprised me when he opened the door to our classroom and yelled at some guys outside for "SILENCE!" because we were having our assessments inside the room. He was so loud he made me jump in my chair, and half the class pretty much did too. It was funny. :{D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)x**

* * *

**JACE POV**

He dribbled the soccer ball halfway down the field. It got close to the goal, and he spun around and kicked it. It flew straight into the goal.

Jace grinned. His team was going to win. He was sure of it. He was going to play against his school's rival, who'd beat them in so many games last year.

And Clary was going to be there. Clary. If Clary was there, he was going to do it. He'd do anything to make

her proud.

**CLARY POV**

Jace's soccer game. She smiled, thinking about it.

She finished painting the cottages on Dreamland and smiled. She flipped open Skype on her computer and video called Aline.

"Hey Al. I'm going to watch Jace's soccer game on Sunday. And by the way, I'm now Jace's girlfriend."

Aline started squealing and screaming so loudly that her mom came up to her room to see what was going on.

"Hey, Ms. Penhallow. I miss you!"

Ms. Penhallow turned to Aline's computer.

"Clary dear! What a pleasure to see you! We miss you so much."

"Thanks, Ms. Penhallow."

She said something to Aline that Clary couldn't quite catch, and walked out of the room. Aline turned back to Clary, her eyes wide as saucers, a huge grin on her face.

"I KNEW IT! You better bring him over so I can meet him!"

"Of course, Al."

"I love you, Clare bear. See you soon!"

"Bye, Al!"

o~O~o

Today was Saturday. Jace had texted her saying that he had to go to soccer practice. He would have to train the whole day to prepare for tomorrow's game.

Her mother was home, having a few guests over. Clary was up at her room, and she wanted to go over to the Lightwoods' and hang out with Isabelle.

After a while, Diane sent Clary down to the living room to meet her mother's work partners. Mr. Garroway and Mrs. Lovelace. They were pleasant.

When she back up to her room, she got a text from Isabelle.

_Meet me tomorrow at 4 to prepare for the soccer game! Jace cant wait to see ya! xoxo_

_-Izzy_

She texted OKAY back and smiled.

o~O~o

Clary looked at her closet. What should she wear for the game? It was tonight.

The school colors were white, blue and gold. Hm.

She rummaged through her closet, coming out with a striped blue-and-white tee. She remembered she had a gold skirt, so she fished that out too.

The skirt was about 3 inches above her kneecap. She decided to wear it.

Hope I don't look too much like Kaelie… as if she even did anything like that.

She braided her hair into a side braid, leaving a gentle fringe to fall on the side of her face and put on some lipgloss. She brushed on some nude eyeshadow onto her eyelids. Just a little touch of makeup.

She slipped into a pair of gold sandals and grabbed her bag. Mark drove her over to the Lightwoods'.

"Clary!" Izzy grinned. She was waiting for her, and had her phone in her hand. "You look amazing!"

"You look great too." Clary smiled.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "You know, Kaelie's the head cheerleader. Jace's dreading it. He said he wants you to be the head cheerleader so he can win every single game he's in because looking at you pretty much wakes him up."

Clary blushed "I'm not too interested. Where is he?"

"He's in his room. Jace!" She called up. "You're girlfriend's here!"

The door to his room opened and Jace bounded down the stairs, dressed in his soccer jersey, shorts and shoes. It made him look smoking hot.

"Clary!" He grinned, wrapping an arm around her. "You look amazing." He buried his face into her hair. "And you smell amazing." he whispered

Clary laughed and waggled her fingers. "It's called a shower."

Jace laughed.

"You know." Isabelle piped up. "Jace usually wears this… ankle bracelet when he goes to games for good luck. But today he isn't. You're his good luck."

Clary started laughing. _Ankle bracelet? _And then she hit Jace playfully. "Come on, just wear it.".

Jace shook his head. "Nope."

Clary laughed.

o~O~o

The stadium was filled with heat and energy, the bleachers full with people. Clary and Isabelle had decided at the last moment in the Lightwoods' home to paint stripes of blue and gold onto their faces. The cheerleaders, Clary could see Kaelie from there, were cheering.

The soccer teams emerged from the sides of the stadium, and not surprisingly, the first one to appear from Idris High's side was Jace.

Cheers and screaming erupted from Clary's school's side, calls of "WAY-LAND" were clear.

He pumped his fist as the players from the opposing school spilled out.

The game started, and Clary fixed her gaze on Jace, a wide smile set on her face.

In the first twenty minutes of the game, Jace scored. Clary jumped up and cheered along with everyone, while the other school screamed and booed in rage. Clary saw, that Jace had glanced at her for a lot of times, and yes, he was the star player on the field. After an hour and 20 minutes, he had scored 2 out of 3 of the goals his team made.

But they were in a tie. 3-3, both of the teams were really fired up. There were 5 minutes left.

Alright, Clary had to admit that she didn't know much about soccer, and the entire stadium was screaming as she tried to focus on Jace. And only Jace. There were 50 seconds left to the game.

o~O~O

**JACE POV (Sorry it's short)**

Jace, with his hair wet with sweat, his whole body tired from running, looked determined as he dribbled the ball towards the goal. 45 seconds left on the clock. then a few boys from the opposite team ran towards him and blocked him from scoring so he passed it to a nearby teammate, Stephen. Stephen ran as he dribbled the ball then passed it back to Jace. The winger from the opposite team charged at him. Wait, no, _both _wingers. Jace ran full speed towards the goal. 20 seconds left.

With a kick, the ball shot towards the goal twisting and twirling in midair. The goalie lunged at the ball but it flew from his grasp.

The ball shot straight into the goal. The game ended.

He grinned as the audience went berserk.

Score.

* * *

**They will have a party next.**

**Review!**

**-Nicole**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi. So.. Yeah. This is mostly the victory party.**

**Wow, thanks SOOOOO much for 15k views. :)x**

**TGIF TGIF TGIF TGIF GUYS.**

* * *

**CLARY POV**

OH MY GOD!

Clary jumped up and screamed, screamed her head off like how about a hundred other girls were doing. Isabelle was clutching her hand, fangirling along about her brother with Clary. Jace's team was on the field, cheering, pumping their fists, high-fiving while Jace grinned up at her, his golden eyes shining with pride.

o~O~o

Clary smiled at her reflection on the mirror. It was Tuesday night, the night of the victory party, and yesterday she had spent the time after school with Isabelle shopping for a suitable outfit for the victory party. She had to admit, she and Isabelle were now really good friends. She would call Isabelle her BCF- Her best Californian friend.

Clary had picked out a strapless, short green chiffon dress with a small bow at the waist. It was simple and elegant at the same time. It brought out the green in her eyes. She couldn't want to see Jace and see how handsome he would look in a tie and a shirt.

Isabelle walked into her room, looking stunning in a one- strapped silver dress decorated with sparkly rhinestones.

"Clare, you look amazing."

"You look pretty _wow_ yourself, Iz." She grinned at her.

"I'm gonna do your hair."

Clary shook her head. "It's, uh, fine."

Isabelle shook her head. "Nonsense." And before Clary knew it, Isabelle was yanking her hair out of her French braid and pinning it up into a high bun held together by sparkling silver pins. She left a few pieces of hair down from her bun and when Clary looked back into the mirror, she had to admit, she looked quite attractive. She smiled as she brushed on some lipgloss and eyeshadow.

She slipped back into her strappy silver sandals.

"Thanks, Iz. You're the best."

"Anything for my girl."

Clary laughed as she slipped her feet into her strappy silver sandals, and couldn't help but think of how much Izzy resembled Aline. Same dark hair and eyes, same silly hyperness, same "fangirling-over-your-best friend's-new-boyfriend"

Well, she was going to see her anyway in the exhibit. She couldn't wait to see Aline and Simon again.

o~O~o

The place where the party was at was packed and filled with people. Jace looked amazing in a white tuxedo shirt and a gold tie, with Alec dressed in a blue tuxedo shirt and a black tie.

Jace had stared at Clary for the entire trip to the party, and he had pulled her to the side and told her she was beautiful in the car. Clary laughed and leaned onto his shoulder.

They made their way into the party, the people parting for the soccer star and his friends. Jace kept his arm around Clary.

"Let's dance, Clare!" Izzy said. "And not you, Jace. Girl time."

Jace chuckled and walked away, not before giving Clary a kiss on the cheek.

Isabelle and Clary swayed to the crazy music, laughing, hands thrown in the air.

**JACE POV**

Jace sauntered over to the table for a drink, his soccer team trailing after him. He'd find Clary afterwards and go dance with her.

He picked up a glittery silver cup and took a long look at the liquid. Clear and bubbling, with a yellowish tint to it. It smelled like Sprite.

Jace shrugged. He chugged down the Sprite. Or what he thought was Sprite.

There was a burning feel in his throat as he emptied the cup.

_Shit, _he thought. _That wasn't sprite._

Well, what was it? He looked wildly around for water or anyone but there were only more of those dreaded cups of cream liquid.

Soon his eyesight started to blur. He collapsed onto the nearest couch, his arms and legs burning. What the _hell _was that?!

o~O~o

Something fell onto him. It looked like a person, and she took his face in her hands and started sucking on his lips. What the hell? Was this Clary?

He couldn't really see anything, so he had no idea who on earth this girl was. He could see that she had dark hair, probably purple-

SHIT. It was her. Jessamine Lovelace, or Jessa. She was one of Kaelie's friends, and she was one of the worst. She pretty much had him pinned against the couch, and her hands were starting to move downwards.

He brought his hands up and placed them onto her hips to try and push her off of him.

Jessamine started to giggle and say something, but then was cut off by a scream.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

He twisted around, his eyesight a bit improved now, the burn starting to fade away from his body. He could make out some red and green.

Red hair and green dress.

FFFFFFFF-

It was Clary. He had seen Jessamine make out with him when he was disoriented.

"Clary!" He called after her as she ran away from him as fast as possible. "It's not what you think! Clary! Wait!"

Jessamine was stood up now, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Good luck, Jace." She said cheerfully, Kaelie appearing beside her. She linked her arm into Kaelie's and they both sashayed away.

Jace started cussing at them, and his body and eyesight resumed to normal as he stood up.

His heart dropped all the way down, down through the earth's core and fell through space. And then it burst into a million pieces.

**CLARY POV**

Oh, no, we're over. She thought, tears and mascara streaming down her face. That pathetic player and his ways.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing what I write.**

**Anyway, I'm starting to work on a new story, still about TMI and its characters. Might post it soon, it's called _Dreaming of Paradise._**

**Review.**

**-Nicole**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was at a concert.**

* * *

**JACE POV**

"What the _hell, _Jace? Go after her!"

Isabelle was standing next to Jace, her hand clamped on his arm as he stared listlessly at where Clary had been moments ago.

"JACE!" Isabelle screamed into his ear.

Jace jumped, turning to his sister. "Yeah- I'll- I'll have to go after her."

He then ran after Clary, with Izzy hot on his heels.

He got to the carpark to see Clary sitting in her car, her chauffeur in the driver's seat.

"CLARY! WAIT!"

She turned around, and he could see that her mascara and tears were running down her face. Her face was emotionless as the car sped off into the night.

o~O~o

**CLARY POV**

_Why did he have to do that to me? Play with me like a 5-year-old girl with a barbie doll and then discard me like I was nothing more than a used piece of tissue?_

Clary laid on her bed, staring up at her ceiling, her eyes brimming with tears. Jace seemed so- _real _for the past 5 days of their relationship.

Ugh. Real. Real my ass.

Her phone was blown up from all the texts and phone calls. She grabbed it and saw that she had missed 23 calls from both Jace and Isabelle, and even more texts from both of them.

She clicked onto Isabelle's texts.

_Isabelle Lightwood: CLARY CLARY WHAT HAPPENED_

_Isabelle Lightwood: OMG_

_Isabelle Lightwood: OMG JACE…._

_Isabelle Lightwood: Clary we need to talk_

_Isabelle Lightwood: I confronted Jace and_

_Isabelle Lightwood: CALL ME!_

_Isabelle Lightwood: Ive sorted this out. call me!_

_Isabelle Lightwood: Clary?_

_Isabelle Lightwood: Clary plz dont be upset Ive sorted this crap out_

_Isabelle Lightwood: WE NEED TO TALK_

Clary glared at the phone and sent a text to Aline, describing everything that happened today. She got an angry response from her, directed to Jace. Clary threw the phone across her room, where it landed onto the carpet. It was now late and she felt like sleeping so she did.

o~O~o

Walk. Take pencil out. Write. Wait for bell to go. Walk. Take pencil out. Write. Wait for bell to go.

Clary walked through the school hallways, her face emotionless and her eye sockets filling up with tears. Gossip spread around the school like wildfire, and people now knew about the little accident that happened yesterday in the party.

Clary had seen Jace right at the start of the day, when she walked into the school. She immediately went the other direction, praying that Jace wouldn't see her. She had saw, that Jace had looked lost.

It was hard to avoid Jace. Really hard. Isabelle had came looking for her, but Clary had brushed her off and said she didn't want to talk about it.

Clary was walking out of third period when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around.

Sebastian smiled down at her. She shivered.

"What do you want, Sebastian?"

Hurt lanced through his eyes. "I was just wondering if I could take you out for a treat since you're kind of... down." He shrugged. "Jace Wayland really is a player."

Clary didn't know. But she needed some cheering up right now. "Okay."

Sebastian smiled, and this time it was a real grin. A wide, silly, goofy grin. It looked cute. "Good. Pick you up after school?"

"Okay, I guess. Thanks." Clary felt a ghost of a smile appear on her lips.

"Bye Clary. See you!"

"Bye." Clary then turned and walked to the gym for gym class.

o~o~o

"STAR. That's what I want you to remember. You are all STARs for gym class. STUDIES, TEAMWORK, ATHLETICISM and RESPONSIBILITY." Ms. Nightshade droned on and on. Clary rolled her eyes. Her little speech continued for twenty minutes, until they were dismissed for badminton.

Clary seemed to have cheered up after Sebastian had asked her out. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jace and Isabelle watching her. Her heart dropped, as she quickly grabbed a racket and a shuttle cock from the box and went to the corner of the gym to practice alone.

Jace and Isabelle spent the whole time watching her play with the ball.

o~O~o

**Jace Pov**

Isabelle came to Jace when he was walking to the gym, with a panicked expression on her face, telling him that Clary and Sebastian had talked about something. They had been alone near Clary's locker, and they both were smiling. Jace had gone stiff and rigid and he knew that his face looked like he was ready to kill someone, and his fists were shaking. If Sebastian dare touch her…

From across the gym, Clary's racket swung and hit the shuttle-cock. He needed to explain to her about what happened with Jessamine, but when he approached her, she always walked away. She wouldn't even talk to Izzy.

After school, Jace saw Clary and Sebastian leaving together. He immediately ran to them and snarled out "Where do you think you're going with her?"

Sebastian looked taken aback. "I have a date with Clary."

Clary looked terrified at him, and she was backing away.

"D-date?" He stuttered. "Clary- Please let me explain-"

Clary didn't talk. Her eyebrows were drawn together, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears when Sebastian turned and guided her away from him.

Their backs turned, and walked away, with Sebastian's arm around her shoulders. Sebastian flashed a grin at him over his shoulder and he mouthed "Loser" at him. Jace was about to launch at him again, but Isabelle grabbed onto his arm and had to drag him into their car and drive themselves home.

o~O~o

"How would you feel if your worst enemy stole your girl away from you?"

"Bad."

"That's right, Izzy. I feel like crap right now."

"Course you do."

"Thanks a lot, Izzy. That helped."

"Sorry. I have an idea, though."

o~O~o

**Clary pov**

Sebastian took her to a restaurant. It was one of the best restaurants she had ever been to, ever, with a French theme and divine food. Including edible flowers.

They had walked in a park at 7, and Sebastian had laughed and put a purple flower into her hair and had drove her home.

Clary felt really light as she got home. She had smiled instead of sulked.

Sebastian wasn't all she thought he was, she thought.

She laid onto her bed, looking across her room, and the canvas painting of Jace. It was unfinished. His golden eyes stared back at her. It was for the project, and she didn't think much about it with all the drama going on in her second week of school.

She wanted to finish it but how could she now?

* * *

**Stick with me to see what happens next. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to check my new story, Dreaming of Paradise! It's still about TMI and its characters. :)x**

**REVIEW!**

**-Nicole**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the slow update. I don't think this chapter was too good at all, I'm really sorry. I promise things will speed up a bit next chapter. :)xo**

* * *

**Clary POV**

She arrived at art, her eyes darting around the place. She felt his gaze on her. She tried to ignore it as she took her seat and took her sketchbook out to draw as a distraction. She still could feel those eyes on her and she tried to sketch a bird, her palms sweating.

Mr. Starkweather came in. "The project is on Monday, students! Make sure you are painting your final piece!"

How? She had left her canvas at home and she couldn't help but shoot Jace a sideways glance and noticed that he, too, didn't have anything on the table.

So she just sat there and continued working on her bird.

Isabelle, she could see, had a painting of Helen Blackthorn and pink in the background. Pink and more pink, and more makeup products.

Clary smiled. Isabelle was a genius.

The school day wasn't bad, with Sebastian around. She was starting to like him. She tried to get her mind off of Jace, but to no avail.

She got home and into her bedroom. The art presentation would be on Monday. Damn. She wished it was Sebastian who she was painting. She glared at the painting of Jace. She gritted her teeth and stomped over to it, and flipped it around so she couldn't see her painting.

She picked it up and glared at it.

Her phone rang. _Jace Wayland._

On the 4th ring, she gave up and picked it up.

"What do you want, Jace?" she snapped.

"Clary? I wanted to tell you that I'm- I'm sorry."

Clary almost snorted with laughter. Yeah, right. Sorry. Sorry my ass.

"Jace, give it up already" She muttered into the phone and hung up.

Next came Isabelle. She didn't want anyone to call her again, so she picked up.

"Isabelle?" She said weakly.

"CLARY! Thank goodness you're replying to my calls, I was so worried! I just wanted to tell you that-"

"Iz, please, don't talk to me about what happened at the party. Jace is definitely too good for me, with girls fawning over him."

"Clary- That's not true-"

"Stop, Iz, please."

"So." She said nervously. "You went on a date with… Sebastian?"

"Yeah." She said with a light, breathy laugh. "He's not all what I thought he was."

**Jace pov**

She didn't know that he felt as if his heart were made of jagged broken pieces of glass, the sharp glass shards poking through it over and over again. And one extra sharp one seemed to poke through as he listened to Isabelle's convo with Clary.

Isabelle had suggested an idea, an idea that could probably let Clary forgive him and prove his love to her.

He was working on it, so he went back into his room to work on it.

He painted her red hair.

o~O~o

Today was Friday, the last day of his second week at school.

He stared as the two walked into the school. Sebastian's arm was around Clary, and she was smiling as she stopped at her locker.

No.

He was about to get into his _second _fight with Sebastian in 2 weeks when Isabelle pinched him hard on the arm. "No." She hissed at him.

This was going to be a long three days but he'd have to manage.

o~O~o

**clary pov**

Sebastian was going to pick her up for a second date.

A little picnic, by the river surrounded by flowers and food. Food. Food was amazing.

They stayed there until it was at night, and Sebastian literally crashed his lips against hers. She tried to like it, she did, but she felt a feeling of- of- _wrongness_ as his mouth moved against hers. And she could think of nothing but Jace. _I'm not supposed to think of Jace, this isn't Jace._ She pushed away, her face surging with heat.

"Clary? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to go home."

"Okay." He said, disappointed.

Why was this so complicated? She laid flat on her bed, her eyes pooling with tears again.

She spent the whole weekend at home, with Jocelyn busier than ever. Diane had comforted her quite a few times, and so did the occasional video call with Aline and Simon.

She wasn't ready for Monday, for art and the presentation. How the hell was she going to do it since the person she was painting was her ex-boyfriend that she couldn't stop thinking about?

It was unfinished. She never finished the background, and she decided not to bother as she slept in.

**Jpov**

His hopes high, he finished painting the rainbow of the background.

He smiled. It was Izzy's idea for Jace to go to Clary's house and surprise her with the painting.

Jace didn't want a slap from Clary, since he was pretty sure that's the only thing she would give him right now face to face.

So he rejected Izzy.

She turned away. "Okay, if you think it's best for you and Clary, then I'll leave you to it." she left Jace's room.

He stared at the painting. Now for the canvas. He hoped Clary would forgive him.

o~O~o

The beautiful Clary stood before him in his house.

How he wanted to embrace her.

And do what they did merely 1 week ago.

He can't. It was a painting.

If it can't fool anyone else, if would fool him.

In his opinion, he thought it looked perfect. If Clary were here, she would go on and on about how he could have done better; and make everything look perfect.

Well, tomorrow he had to go to school to do the presentation for Art. He would nail this.

o~O~o

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review. And yeah, I hate Sebastian too. x3**

**REVIEW! And remember to read my new story Dreaming of Paradise! :)x**

**-Nicole**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello, sorry for not updating.**

* * *

o~O~o

**clary pov**

She glared at her painting of Jace. If didn't bring it to school, she would get a low grade. But if she did, and Mr. Starkweather saw the incomplete painting-

Ugh. She sat onto her bed, thinking. Hm. After a while, she got an idea.

She went downstairs and brought a bucket of glittery gold paint. Covering the floor of her bedroom with newspaper, she poured the whole bucket of it onto the painting so she couldn't see Jace any more.

_That'll work, _she thought. _That's pretty much Jace's portrait. Golden and glittery. It's perfect._

She didn't want to see any more gold anymore, since it did remind her of a different type of luminous golden, so she once again flipped the painting around.

If she was to find herself upset about a week of painting Jace with detail onto the canvas later drenched and covered in paint golden paint, she wasn't showing it. She decided that she couldn't care less about her grade right now, and she fell asleep.

o~O~o

"Are you ready for your presentations, students?" Mr. Starkweather jumped around the art studio enthusiastically.

The class kept quiet. She could feel Jace's golden eyes staring at her, and they were freaking her out. She fingered the corner of her painting that was safely hidden in her tote bag.

First up was Isabelle. Yes, it was Isabelle.

"Um, this is my portrait of… Helen. Her portrait reflects her personality really clearly, and, um, so yeah. She's got blond hair so I painted her hair blond, her eyes blue so I painted them blue, and…. Yup. And the background is… pink since she likes pink. So…"

Clary had to admit, she drew her pretty good. And then came Helen to present hers.

6 people came after Helen until it was Clary's turn. After Clary would be Jace. She didn't dare to turn to him and see how well he drew her.

"Clary, you're up." Mr. Starkweather beamed at her. She gulped.

She kept the painting flipped as she walked to the front of the class. She put it onto the easel, still flipped so nobody could see that she had barely drawn Jace.

"Clary, please flip it."

She gulped and shook her head no.

"Clary, what's wrong?"

"Um, can.. Can I skip this for today?"

"Clary, no. Now flip the painting before I do myself."

Clary turned to the class to see Jace watching her with curiosity.

She turned back to Mr. Starkweather, crossed her arms and shook her head. "No, sorry, Mr. Starkweather."

Her hand reached out for the painting but he had already, swiftly, in one motion, flipped the painting so everybody could see the glittery golden flakes of glitter. The whole class burst out laughing.

What the hell was she thinking last night?

The only people who weren't laughing were Mr. Starkweather and Jace.

"Wha-" Mr. Starkweather started.

"Sorry, Mr. Starkweather, I kind of forgot to finish this painting. It's to reflect Mr. Wayland's personality."

"This is unacceptable." His face turned red. "I'll need to see it completed tomorrow otherwise you will get a 0 for your grade."

Clary nodded. "Sorry, Mr. Starkweather." And then she went back down to her desk.

She tried to block her ears when it was Jace's turn.

She kept her palms firmly planted onto her ears for quite some time, until she heard

"_She's beautiful in her own way. She has her way of doing things, but sometimes she's a little impatient and insecure. But those are the things that makes her perfect.."_

What? Clary looked up to see him looking directly at her, desperation clear in his eyes.

"_People say that nobody is perfect, but to me, she is perfection. She is beautiful, in her own unique way. I hated how we ended things, and you might think that I'm a liar. I don't mind if you hate me, after you have seen what I did. But that isn't all what you thought."_

Clary couldn't believe he said that in front of the whole class. She kept on listening to him.

"_I painted a portrait of Clary. The background really reflects her personality."_

Clary looked up and her gaze fixed onto the painting. Wow. She had to admit, it was a thousand times better than the stickpeople Jace usually drew. No actually, millions better.

Her red hair was flying free, her eyes were painted a gorgeous emerald green. She was laughing in the portrait. and was wearing a green dress. The background was decorated with a clear blue sky, shining sun, a green field and a rainbow of flowers. Wow. It was pretty good.

When did he learn to paint like that?!

"Wow. That surely is… Amazing, Mr. Wayland. See how much you've improved? And… That was a great speech. Very sentimental."

He held up a piece of paper where Jace had drawn a stickwoman with curly red hair.

Clary couldn't help but flash a smile she thought about what Jace had said earlier.

_I don't mind if you hate me, after you have seen what I did. But that isn't all what you thought._

Well, what on earth did he mean?

He said something into Mr. Starkweather's ear which Clary couldn't quite catch. He seemed to nod.

"Do you want to have it, Clary?" Jace asked, placing the painting onto the table.

Clary kept a poker face. The painting was pretty good, she could hang it onto the wall of her room, so-

"Yeah. Sure. It's pretty good. Nice speech, too."

"Thanks. He muttered. Clary, it wasn't what you thought-"

Clary waved him off. "No, it's fine. You're forgiven."

"What?"

"Yeah. Really. I think I overreacted. Why were you doing that with her, anyway?"

"She put some kind of powder into some drink. I thought it was Sprite, and then I was disoriented for the next ten minutes so I had no idea what was happening."

"Oh." Clary said softly. "Well, about Sebastian, I-"

"You know, you can just simply say sorry." He was smirking, and he tucked a piece of hair back from her face.

Clary shrugged. And she smiled. "Fine. I'm sorry."

And then he carefully fitted his lips to hers. Clary's eyes went wide, and kissed him back.

"NO MAKING OUT IN CLASS, MR. WAYLAND AND MS. FRAY!" Their art teacher bellowed into their ears. Clary pulled away, giggling.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the epilogue. (AKA The exhibit)**

**I'm going to see Catching Fire next Thursday, which is the release date in my area. :D**

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review if you can!**

**-Nicole**


End file.
